Return To The Wrong Past
by Emissary of Knowledge
Summary: Crossover with Avatar the Last Airbender. Chapter 22 is up, with the death of an important person. As Armageddon begins all time is at stake, even X.A.N.A. is playing safe. But to win you have to get dirty. . .right, or does it just kill you in the end.
1. Trap I

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my impossible plot**

**This takes place after Aelita's materialization**

X.A.N.A.'s POV

"Why can't I win," I thought

"How is it that they deactivate every tower," I thought

"Is it because of their friendship," I thought

"Let's see how they fare in the past," I thought. With that one of the towers turned into a menacing red.

Normal POV at Kadic 7:30

"Odd, Odd, wake up," Ulrich said shaking his friends unconscious body.

"Just ten more minutes," Odd said turning over.

"Fine but you're the one missing breakfast this time," Ulrich said before leaving the room.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said getting on his cloths and rushing down to the cafeteria. When Ulrich and Odd got to the table their three friends were already sitting down discussing X.A.N.A.'s latest attack.

"Well nothing weird has happened yet but I say we go to Lyoko and deactivate it before something happens," Yumi said not noticing Odd or Ulrich sit down.

"I'm with Yumi," Aelita said also not noticing the two new arrivals.

"Me to," Odd said the others looked at their two other friends.

"Sorry Odd we didn't notice you there," Jeremy said getting up from the table. "Lets go we need to get to Lyoko," Jeremy stated quickly silently praying Odd wouldn't complain. His prayer went unanswered.

"Oh come on we only just got here and besides there's no affect on the our world yet," Odd complained. Jeremy agreed not feeling like getting into an argument. Eventually they got to Lyoko after Odd finished his meal along with seconds and thirds. The cafeteria lady didn't let him have fourths.

"Where do you put all that food Odd," Ulrich asked half not wanting to get an answer.

"Maybe I leak some of it out whenever I get hit by a laser," Odd said defensively.

"In that case why aren't you starved," Ulrich laughed. Odd got ready to fight him and missed a punch.

"Odd save your anger for X.A.N.A. will you," Jeremy said stopping their fight. Maybe X.A.N.A.'s attack was to break apart their friendship. He didn't know the half of it.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi. Vitalization," Jeremy said as the three appeared in Lyoko, the virtual world that only they knew about. A few moments later Aelita appeared next to them.

"Alright so where's the tower," Odd stated looking around only to find nothing. The others looked to but saw nothing until a bright light flashed in their eyes. "Oh so he cloaked it," Odd said recalling the other times X.A.N.A. had done this.

"Watch out there's no monsters at all and X.A.N.A. purposely uncloaked that tower so I'm guessing that it's a trap," Jeremy said warning his friends.

"Relax Einstein we promise to be extra careful," Odd mocked jumping around. They all advanced on the tower and soon they were there. Aelita entered the tower.

"I'm with Jeremy this was way to easy," Ulrich declared still not fully understanding what was going on. He took out his sword as soon as he saw a man coming in a pitch black cloak. All of them pulled out their weapons.

"X.A.N.A. in the flesh," Odd said amazed, after all X.A.N.A. had never shown himself in person.

"Partly yes," he said not preparing to attack or anything.

"Aren't you a bit late," Ulrich claimed. If this truly was X.A.N.A. then why didn't he attack.

"Oh I'm not here for a fight, I just decided to join the game," X.A.N.A. scoffed not leaving any other information.

"What you mean game," Odd said preparing his laser arrows just in case he needed them. X.A.N.A. sneered at them before a white light engulfed them all.

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said vanishing with her friends. Jeremy looked at the screen, it said that all life had disappeared from Lyoko. It even said that X.A.N.A. was gone. That was X.A.N.A.'s attack, to make everyone evaporate Jeremy thought to himself. They were all gone and they wouldn't be coming back. Slowly and sadly he made his way to the core control center and shut Lyoko off. There was no reason to keep it on now that Aelita was gone.

Jeremy's POV

I sat down at the principles office deciding whether or not to tell him about Lyoko.

_X.A.N.A. is gone and so is Aelita, there is no reason not to tell them._

_What if they come back?_

_They aren't there gone and nothing will change that._

_You don't know that, we don't know that._

_But we do. _

"Well Jeremy you were the last one who was seen with them and you have disappeared with them at times so you're the only one that we can turn to," Mr. Delmas said listing off the reasons.

"I'll tell you everything," I said sadly getting up. I told him of Aelita's origin, about Lyoko, about X.A.N.A. and about the disappearance of my friends. He said Lyoko must be shut of at once and I told him it was. It didn't matter X.A.N.A. was gone to. Wait X.A.N.A. was gone to and he wouldn't kill himself so all of his friends were still alive...somewhere or even sometime.

**Should I scrap it or continue. I need at least three reviews to update so until then. Also for the Avatar fans Aang and company will show up in the next chapter.**


	2. Trap II

**If You are reading this the story was continued . . . no duh**

**Disclaimer I own no one except my plot **

**Thank you for reviewing** _**British-American-Kitty. I just needed to get the word out about Lyoko and that was the first way that came to mind**._

**And now for the story.**

Odd's POV

I awoke slowly remembering the last thing that happened. That bright light, it was a trap. I looked around and saw trees lots and lots of trees. It looked like the forest region only it was now a reality. I got up and did the first thing that came to mind. "Anyone home," I yelled out praying to get Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, or Jeremy to come. No such luck.

I walked around trying to used to being in a forest without my Lyoko tail or laser arrows. "Is anyone here at all," I yelled not caring who came with the exception of X.A.N.A.. I got my answer when a boomerang was thrown down at me with the sole words "firebender". "Hey watch it," I said wondering who threw it and what was thrown.

"Relax Sokka he doesn't even look like one," I heard a girl's voice say.

"How can you tell?" another voice asked. It was the one that had said firebender.

"Does he dress like one," the girl's voice said again.

"Uh I feel like I'm interrupting something but could I at least see the people I'm talking to," I asked hoping for a yes.

"No," came the boomerang kids voice.

"Hey Katara stop you're going to push me Offffff," the boomerang kids voice said again screaming at the end. I heard a thud on the ground behind me and saw a kid who looked a few years older than me.

"I think you dropped this," I said handing him back his boomerang. I began to wonder why he wore a parka it couldn't have been cold I would have felt it to. He didn't speak just took back his boomerang. "Why were you hiding in a tree," I asked.

"Hiding from firebenders like you," he answered. I was puzzled.

"What's a firebender," I asked not knowing what I did.

"See that proves it only a firebender would come up with that lame of a cover story," he said getting his boomerang ready. I probably would have gotten into a fight to had it not of been for the girl who was hiding in the trees as well. She looked a bit closer to my age.

"If he says he isn't from the Fire Nation then he isn't I mean look at him," she said. He looked and fell down laughing. The look on my face was priceless as I took in this information. More complex than Mrs. Hertz's class but not nearly as boring. All I had to do was remember this was all an illusion made by X.A.N.A..

"The Fire Nation," I said confused.

"How could you not have heard about the Fire Nation," the boy said angrily. "Where have you been."

"Not here," I answered. I wanted to say a virtual universe but something told me that wouldn't go over to well with them. "I don't think I got your names."

"My names Katara," she said as the boy folded his arms. "The grumpy one is Sokka," she said.

"Odd," I said.

"Boy is that true," Sokka said laughing at me.

"He doesn't mean that," Katara said hoping she was right. "Come on and I'll take you back to our camp site," she said.

They seemed so real. No glitches like last time. What if I really wasn't in Lyoko anymore. Afterall X.A.N.A. has never repeated an attack. I followed them truly hoping I wasn't on Lyoko anymore.

With Aelita

I woke slowly still not entirely sure what was going on. I heard two people outside discussing something that I could not determine. After awhile both of them walked in.

"Ah she is awake," the older man said.

"Now we can question her on why she stowaway on my ship," the younger one said. I frowned. I wasn't in Lyoko anymore nor was I in the real world. I recalled when X.A.N.A. made a fake world. That's where I was only why did X.A.N.A. make it so obvious.

"Where am I," I asked. I should at least get some information as to where I was.

"You're on my ship," the younger one growled at me. He was still older than me but obviously younger than his companion.

"How did I get here," I asked.

"I think you know," he hissed fire forming on his fingertips. X.A.N.A. was making this far to easy to recognize.

"Prince Zuko that is enough, she said she did not know how she got on the ship," the older man said defending her.

"She does know otherwise she wouldn't be here," Zuko said angrily. "I'll ask again how did you get on my ship."

"I don't know," I said a tear coming out. Impossible, you can't cry on Lyoko there are no tears. This wasn't Lyoko this was Earth, just not the one she knew.

Yumi's POV

I awoke slowly no one around me. It was freezing, no wonder nobody was here. "Help someone, anyone," I yelled collapsing on the icy cold blanket of snow. I wasn't going to make it I was going to die here in this icy cold tomb. I lingered between life and death still wondering where I was until finally everything went white.

Ulrich POV

I got up quickly not realizing what had happened focusing my attention on captain cloak when the white light hit. A felt a small breeze pass by but it went down rather than any of the other common directions. Someone touched me on the back and I spun around. He had an arrow on his head and looked a bit younger than me.

"Who are you," I asked as soon as I regained my full consciousness.

"I'm Aang," he said apparently interested in the way I looked as much as I was interested in the way he looked.

"Aang were back," a female voice said. I looked over to see to people that I didn't know. A girl around my age and a boy a bit older than me. I also saw Odd.

That's All For Now And Please Review


	3. Trap III

_**Thank You For Reviewing**_

British-American-Kitty

FTiger

Eragon4Life

Disclaimer I Own Nothing Happy Now I Said It

And now for the story

**Yumi's POV**

Am I dead I thought as I got up. There were other people watching me some young and some old. "Where am I?"

"You're at the North Water Tribe," one of the older ones said. "We found you laying in the snow so we took you back to our village," the older one said again. She was old about seventy and dressed in a blue parka.

"What Nation are you from," one of the other ones asked me. He was younger maybe the age of my brother. I could have said France but it probably wouldn't be the best thing to say right now.

"I don't know," I said praying that these people would take that as an answer.

"Hmm she seems to have amnesia," the older one said again. I decided that it was for the best if a played along.

"Um ya what's your name," I asked

"Vella," she answered. I was still cold but it was better in here than it was outside. "What is your name," she asked wanting to know if I still knew.

"Yumi," I said without thinking. "But that's all I remember," I quickly added.

"Than if you are going to survive than I think I should tell you about the world you have forgotten," she said. I got ready to listen to her story.

**Normal POV with Ulrich and Odd**

"Hey Ulrich you got sent here to," Odd said.

"You two know each other," Sokka said curiously.

"Ya he's from that um other place," Odd said.

"You mean the place you won't tell us about," Sokka said still not trusting them.

"Ya that place," Odd said laughing a bit.

"Why you," Sokka said taking out his boomerang and getting ready to throw it at Odd.

"Sokka that's enough," Katara said breaking them up. Aang used airbending to knock an apple out of a tree. Odd and Ulrich just stood there amazed at what had happened.

"Sokka I have food," Aang said.

"Gimme," Sokka said taking the apple from Aang and eating it in a few gulps.

"And I thought Odd had an appetite," Ulrich said watching Sokka chomp on the apple. Ulrich went over to Odd and pulled him away from the others. "Do you know how we got here," Ulrich said to him.

"Well let's see there was a bright light and then I woke up here," Odd answered.

"Big help I already knew that. Do you think we're in one of X.A.N.A.'s worlds?"

"Na since when does X.A.N.A. ever repeat an attack," Odd said.

"What are you talking about," Sokka asked still untrusting.

"Nothing," both of the friends said at once.

"I bet you're plotting for the Fire Nation," Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, knock it off," Katara said stopping another fight.

"Come on we need to get back to Appa," Aang said.

"What's an Appa," we both asked at once. Turns out that an Appa is a giant fluffy flying bison. When we left the island we saw an iron ship and on it was a figure that both of us knew. Aelita.

**Aelita's POV**

"Take her a cell," Prince Zuko said.

"And what do we do with her afterwards Prince Zuko."

"I don't know and I don't care," Prince Zuko yelled angrily. He left slamming the metallic door behind him. I could of sworn steam come out of his ears.

"Don't let him bother you we will be docking soon and we can get you some cloths after all you cannot be seen wearing that," The older man said calmly and reassuring. "By the way my name is Iroh and yours is."

"Aelita," I answered.

"Hmm you look a bit like a firebender please tell me where you are from," Iroh peacefully said.

"France," I said. It took me awhile to realize that, that might not have been the best thing to say.

"I have never heard of this. . . France what nation is it from," Iroh asked nicely. At least she didn't tell that to Zuko she could only imagine how angry he would be.

"Um, I don't really know," I said hoping he would believe my lack of knowledge.

"So this France is like Kioshi Island."

"Um ya," I said deciding to play along with him. "So where am I now."

"Your on my nephew's ship," Iroh answered.

"Is he the one that left."

"Yes."

"Uncle get out here now the Avatar has been spotted," Zuko yelled.

"Would you like to come with me," Iroh said still calm.

"Why not," I answered getting up and leaving the room along with Iroh. When I got outside I saw a giant flying animal with some people on it. Where am I.

**Lets get back to Jeremy**

Kiwi barked still wanting to know where Odd was. I had been working on finding them for what seemed to be forever. It would have been so much easier if the French military leader hadn't taken Lyoko away. Kiwi barked and began to scratch on the door.

"Alright Kiwi I'll let you out," I said frustrated putting Kiwi on a leash. It had been a year since they vanished and I had little progress finding them. Kiwi and I walked outside and Kiwi soon led me back to the factory. Why would Kiwi go here can he sense something I can't. When we got inside Kiwi began to scratch on a door that I hadn't seen before. With nothing else to do I opened the door. Inside there were four tombstones each with a name on it. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were those names.

"Impossible," I exclaimed. They can't be buried here it's impossible I would have been the first to know. I would have to see it for my self. I began to dig under the tombstone that said Aelita.

_Digging someone's grave is wrong._

_It isn't Aelita's grave all it does is say that._

_And if your wrong_

_Shut up._

_No._

_SHUT UP!_

I didn't have to dig to longuntil I found a CD. I dug the other graves and in each of them a CD was present. I got back to my dorm and Kiwi went to his bed. I slipped the CD in and read the first words of it. To Jeremy Belpois.

_**Hoped you like it and again remember to review**_


	4. Truth and Lies I

_**Thank you for the reviews**_

British-American-Kitty

Eragon4Life

Ice Kit

**_Disclaimer I own nothing_** **_And now for the story_**

_**Aelita's POV**_

"Follow the Avatar now," Zuko yelled getting a catapult ready. I stared in horror, he was going to shoot them down.

"And what about Aelita," Iroh said scratching his beard.

"Who," Zuko stated in a confused manner.

"The girl."

"She is not important right now. Fire the catapults." The catapult launched sending smoldering hot tar at the animal. I t missed because the creature dodged it. Iroh nodded his head in disappointment. He may not have truly wanted the Avatar to be captured but he wanted his nephew to regain his honor.

"What's going on," I asked still not sure how people could be this horrid. I had been in Lyoko my whole life I may have read about wars but I had never imagined seeing one first hand. The only violence I have ever seen was in Lyoko and that was virtual.

"Prince Zuko you know you will only kill the Avatar if you do that and then you will never regain your honor," Iroh yelled out obviously to Zuko. He couldn't have heard me with all this yelling but for know the explanation was sufficient. I was on a boat with some guy chasing another guy. Still it wasn't much.

"Fine just follow them," Prince Zuko yelled reluctantly.

"And Aelita."

"Is not important right now we must catch the Avatar," Zuko yelled angrily at his uncle before storming of.

"Excuse my nephew he is normally a bit more relaxed," Iroh calmly said before also walking of. Who was this Avatar.

**_Yumi's POV_**

I learned everything. About the war with the Fire Nation, about the Avatar who he was and what he could do. About how he vanished for 100 years and how he had now returned. And most importantly about the Nations and bending. They made me try every kind of bending only to conclude that I wasn't a bender. What a surprise though I had never tried it before.

I stepped outside now in a blue parka. I didn't like it but it did keep me warm. Vella came out and stood beside me. "Has anything from your past come to you yet," Vella asked me. "Often when people forget things they remember them in dreams or visions." I struggled whether or not I should tell her.

"Well what if I do remember," I asked nervously.

"The past can not be changed Yumi," She said partially in a sigh. I frowned. "But the future can." A smile came to my face I was going to tell her.

"Well I do remember but it is rather hard to believe," I said hoping she wouldn't push me away.

"I know," She claimed a smile on her face. Vella knew all along but how?

"How did you know," I asked.

"Simple, the clothes you wore and the way you look I knew instantly you were not from this time," she answered.

"Well can you send me back," I asked hoping, praying for a yes.

"No, but you should not worry about yourself it is your friend back home who is in the greatest danger because the evil and anger in his heart has began to take root," She whispered with a bit more of a sad look on her face.

"You mean Jeremy how can you know this," I asked frantically.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Vella answered calmly before walking away into the blanket of snow slowly fading.

"Vella wait," I called out. She could not hear me. She had disappeared into thin air. She was more than a human much, much more.

_**Who is Vella who knows now for Odd and Ulrich.**_

When we left the island we saw an iron ship and on it was a figure that both of us knew. Aelita. "Hey there's someone we know down there," Odd yelled hoping Aelita could see them.

"You know someone from Zuko's ship that proves you're a firebender," Sokka accusingly yelled at Odd and Ulrich.

"Sokka would you cut that out there not firebenders," Katara said trying to stop her overprotective brother.

"Well I was right about Jet wasn't I."

"Well you were wrong about Aang weren't you."

"Uh guys," Aang yelled out.

"WHAT!" both Katara and Sokka said in unison.

"Incoming," Aang yelled pulling on Appa reins in order to make him swerve to the right dodging the hot tar.

"We have to get Aelita," Odd said. Apparently this ship was hostile and no place for Aelita.

"Who," asked Sokka.

"Are friend on the boat," Ulrich answered him. Aang moved Appa in jerky motions.

"I say we leave without getting burnt to a crisp," Sokka said.

"You know that he's right," Aang said. Odd looked down at the ship and motioned for Ulrich to as well. Aelita was just standing there not doing anything. Did she not see them, or could she even do anything about it.

_**With Jeremy**_

I shuffled through the data still trying to make sense of the data. In it were exact plans to rebuild Lyoko and a time capsule. It gave exact locations of where my friends were. First Earth. It explained everything in it about all the dinosaur bones being found. In reality they were First Earth creatures that lived before the life ending asteroid hit the Earth. Actually it was a comet, Souzen's Comet and it was due to hit only a half a year after his friends were sent to First Earth.

_**X.A.N.A.'s POV **_

I awoke sensing my past self. He got the message, or rather I got the message.

_**Who is Vella, What more does the message say and will Aelita survive. You'll find out all these things soon enough.**_

_**Please remember to Review and thank you all who did**_


	5. Truth and Lies II

_**Thank you for reviewing**_

lyokolady

British-Americn-Kitty

**_Disclaimer_** **_I sadly own nothing but the plot and Vella And now for the story

* * *

_**

_**Lets start off with Odd and Ulrich**_

Everything, that's how much Odd and Sokka could eat. "You couldn't have saved any for us," Katara cried annoyed.

"Well we need to land soon," Sokka said.

"Alright but it's you two who gather the food this time." Aang landed Appa near an area in the woods that was cut out. "Alright this looks like a good place to set up camp," Katara stated. Both Odd and Sokka soon left to gather some food. Thank goodness Katara had finally convinced Sokka that neither of the two new arrivals were either Fire Nation or Firebenders.

"I don't know how I got stuck searching for food with you," Sokka angrily said.

"Simple we both ate all the food."

"Lets just get this over with." A while later when they had more food Odd grasped his head in pain. A soft voice was calling in his head _leave now Jet is coming._ "Are you alright," Sokka said seeing Odd on the ground.

"Ya but I just had, a vision."

"Like you expect me to believe that," Sokka laughed.

"It said leave now Jet is coming." Sokka's face drooped. He had to be telling the truth how else could he have known about Jet.

"Alright lets get back to the camp," Sokka said taking his food and leaving. Odd did the same. Up in the trees watching them was none other than Jet, and he swore to have his revenge.

_**With Yumi**_

I shivered. Was it just me or was it getting colder outside. I decided to ask around the village to see if anyone knew where Vella was. I walked towards some people and asked them if they knew where Vella was. They said they didn't even know who she was. I t was the same with everyone else. No one knew who she was. Until I got to the boy who asked me what nation I was from.

"Do you know where Vella is," I asked him only to get a nodded head.

"All she told me was she had to visit someone," He answered. Was it Jeremy after all she did say there was evil in his heart.

"Do you know how Vella does what she does," I said hoping for an answer. He nodded this time to notify a yes.

"I do but I'm not allowed to tell you or anyone else unless she gives me permission," He said walking away. That proved it, Vella was not normal she wasn't even human at all. And whatever she was I was determined to find out.

_**Now for Aelita**_

"Ah excellent the Avatar is landing maybe we can go shopping," Iroh said calmly.

" No, there will be no shopping until we have the Avatar," Zuko yelled back.

"And Aelita," Iroh laughed out wondering how his nephew would react. Zuko turned around.

"Is not important, the only thing that is, is the Avatar."

"Don't worry about him I will take you shopping while Zuko is out hunting the Avatar." I smiled. At least Iroh was my friend here. Zuko unloaded the Komodo Rhinos and moved out to find the Avatar.

"Who's the Avatar," I asked hoping it wouldn't seem to strange.

Iroh laughed a bit before answering. "The Avatar can bend all of the elements and went missing 100 years earlier. My nephew is looking for him now to regain his honor."

"His honor," I asked.

"You'll have to get Zuko to tell you about it, he got angry when he realized I told the crew." Apparently I wasn't going to find out anytime soon. "The first thing we need to do is get you some new clothes.

After Iroh got in a good laugh, or two, or three ,of me trying on clothes he finally made the selection. Most of them were dresses, not that I minded to much but they really didn't allow you to move around very much. "Ah what is this shop over here," Iroh said moving away to another store. "Ooh look at all of this furniture," he said buying some of it. Actually it was about half of the store.

By the time we got back Zuko was already there. "Did you find the Avatar, Prince Zuko."

"No and you," he said angrily though it was probably the nicest thing I have heard him say.

"It was very productive," Iroh said as some people loaded the furniture onto the ship.

"Uncle at this rate you'll sink the ship," Zuko yelled angrily. Then he noticed me. "What is she still doing here I want her away from here now," he yelled. I began to feel a bit shaken, how can people be like that, I thought. Then it happened the Earth beneath me moved slightly. I felt It but didn't know what it was. Zuko knew what it was but didn't feel it. Iroh knew at once, I could earthbend.

_**Shocking Yes Well now for Jeremy.**_

I scrolled down the message further and revealed the worst information I could possibly see. Signed Jeremy Belpois A.K.A., _X.A.N.A._, It must be lying. I could never turn into X.A.N.A. I never will.

_But you will it says so right there._

_You lie._

_Then so do you, after all you wrote it._

_Then why don't I remember writing it._

_Because you haven't done it yet, but you will the future cannot be changed._

_No it's the future can be changed We've done it before._

_You don't have your return to the past machine any more so you can't stop these events, they will happen and there's nothing you can do to stop them._

_Who are you._

_I am your evil I am the earliest form of X.A.N.A. and I am growing of your hate for X.A.N.A. or rather the hate of yourself._

_Go away leave me now_

He was right about one thing, Nowhere on this file were there instructions to build a return to the past machine.

* * *

**_Cliffies boy am I evil._** **_And if any of you have seen, Danny Phantom Ultimate Enemy than you know that this is going to be a lot like that._**

_**And again thank you for your reviews. From now on I require two reviews to update which from the looks of it won't be a problem.**_


	6. Earthbending I

_**Thank you for reviewing**_

Ice Kit

lyokolady

British-American-Kitty

_**Disclaimer The only thing I own is Vella. And now to the story.

* * *

**_

_**Jeremy's POV**_

My daily visits to the factory were often questioned by Jim or any of the other teachers but every time I said I missed my friends. The time capsule's production was coming along excellently and that reoccurring voice had began to fade. But there was still the thought that what if I was my own worst enemy. What if the voice had told the truth. What if I was X.A.N.A.. It made no sense though, after all I was loyal to my friends.

_If you were loyal to your friends then why did you try to kill them._

_I didn't try to kill them_, _I'm not X.A.N.A. and I never will be._

_But you will be after all it is written in the future and is written on your face._

I looked at a mirror and there on my head was a dimly glowing X.A.N.A. symbol.

_**Scary yes, now for Aelita**_

Zuko did eventually let me onto the ship after much arguing with his uncle. Zuko finally got tired of arguing and gave up.

"Fine, but she stays on the ship with you and the others that won't be looking for the Avatar," Zuko yelled storming off with a large portion of the troops.

After Zuko was out of sight Iroh decided to speak up. "Do not mind him, come I need to ask you something."

"Alright," I responded not really knowing what to think. Iroh began to leave the ship. "Didn't Zuko say that I was supposed to stay on the ship."

"He will not be back for some time, now if you will follow me," he said beginning to move away from the stores. If this was with Zuko I would have been afraid, but I trusted Iroh. "Has anything strange ever happened when you were around Earth." I knew what I could have said. I could have described all of X.A.N.A.'s attacks but I didn't.

"Well no," I answered a bit confused.

"It has never moved in strange ways," Iroh said positive it was her who had done earthbending at the dock. Iroh had seen some earthbending in his days and decided to see if Aelita could do it.

"I don't understand," I asked a bit concerned for Iroh. He had told me about bending but I never imagined that I could, or he thought I could.

"Try to do this and focus on the Earth beneath you," he yelled out kicking the ground with his foot. I did as he said and to my amazement the ground beneath me flew up before landing next to me. It was almost like my Gaeakinesis on Lyoko only it was on Earth with actual ground included.

"So my suspicions were correct, you can earthbend, did you know about this earlier," he asked staring at the misplaced boulder. I nodded signaling a no.

"Well I think it would be for the best if my nephew didn't know about this," he muttered. I agreed not even wanting to know what Zuko would try to do with me. We had long since been on the ship when Zuko came back and he did not look happy.

_**Why wasn't Zuko happy, you'll see. Now with Ulrich and Odd.**_

"We got food," Sokka yelled back to the others.

"Odd finished chewing the bit of food that was in his mouth. "Do you think we should tell them that we ate half the food on the way back," Odd whispered.

"Shh do you want to get more food for them," Sokka whispered back. The camp was set up Ulrich lying down on the ground. There were two tents, both with the tarps up, set up on the ground.

"Katara, you know I like to use those as blankets," Sokka yelled seeing the tarps on the tents. "And besides it's still dry season." Aang let out a laugh because they had already argued over this before.

"Ya they look like good blankets too," Odd said agreeing with Sokka.

"How about one tent has a tarp and the other doesn't," Aang responded trying to stop a fight.

"Well then there's the next matter. We only have two tents and Katara has one of them to herself so two people are sleeping outside." Odd made his way to the tarpless tent and got inside. "Hey," Sokka yelled making his way to the tent as well.

"Fine we'll sleep outside," Aang and Ulrich sighed simultaneously. At that moment all of them heard a piercing scream that sounded like "Avatar"

"What was that," Odd asked?

"Just someone who is trying to catch Aang," Katara said getting her water bottle ready.

"Is it the guy that had Aelita on his ship," Ulrich asked trying to find a sturdy stick that he could fight with. He may not have been on Lyoko but he still knew how to fight.

"Ya I'm pretty sure," Aang answered getting his staff ready for a fight.

"Well it looks like I found the Avatar," Zuko growled, Odd and Ulrich staring at his scar. Zuko aimed his firebending at Aang only to have him block. His soldiers took aim at the Avatar along with some of the others. Ulrich jumped on some of the rhinos and knocked the riders off with his stick until someone lit it on fire. Katara water whipped a few of the guards and Sokka took a few more down with his boomerang. All Odd could do was taunt them, which annoyed them more than anything.

"So how's it like being a human flamethrower," Odd laughed at Zuko who turned away from the Avatar a moment.

"Why you," Zuko yelled shooting a stream of flames at him.

"Let Aelita go now," Ulrich yelled hitting him with the flaming stick. It had no affect because of his armor.

"You know the peasant girl," Zuko hollered.

"Uh guys I vote we leave, now," Aang said running away.

"What about the tents," Sokka complained as the others ran. "Fine," he said making his escape. After awhile of running they had finally lost Zuko. He couldn't run as fast with the armor and their rhinos were painfully slow. They decided not to leave the island as there was quite a lot of food and now that Zuko couldn't find them there was no reason to.

"Excellent," Jet quietly said jumping from tree to tree. "I will strike tomorrow,"

**_Finally for X.A.N.A._**

"Wake up," one of the guards dressed in red yelled at me. I vaguely remembered the outfit, after all it had been 10,000 years.

"You don't tell me what to do," I snarled getting up. "I tell you what to do,"

"As If," he said walking away. I turned my body into my spirit form and possessed him.

I laughed from inside his body, "like I said I tell you what to do." I exited and went looking for a more powerful man to possess. Hopefully I could soon command the Fire Lord himself.

* * *

_**Sorry that Yumi is Absent but I couldn't think of anything for her to do until Vella gets back and I hate fillers.**_

_**Thank you again for those of you who reviewed and remember I need two reviews to post anymore.**_


	7. Earthbending II

_**Thank you for reviewing**_

**SupremeAdmiralOfTheWeb **

**tehrandomkitty** You'll find out soon enough

**lyokolady** Thought about what you said and I might add it later

**British-American-Kitty**

**_Disclaimer, I only own Vella no one else._** **_And here's the story.

* * *

_**

_**Jeremy's POV**_

I stood there staring at X.A.N.A.'s symbol. He was right, I was under some kind of control.

_What did you do to me._

_I take it you noticed._

_What did you do to me!_

_There is that anger that rage I feed off of. I did nothing after all, I am you so the question is what did you do to yourself._

_I will never become you!_

_But you will. The future is written in stone and it cannot ever be changed no matter what you do._

_But I can still try. I can still defy you. And I can still stop this._

_No you can't_

_Yes I can!_

I glared at the capsule. It was finished. There was still hope to have. There was I way to stop this, and I was determined to find it.

_Stop trying it cannot be done._

_Yes it can._

_No it can't_

_Yes it can._

_No._

_Yes._

_No, this is pointless. _

_Then leave._

_Fine I'll see you in the past._

As soon as the voice said that the X.A.N.A. symbol vanished. The voice and X.A.N.A. had a definite relationship and I was sure to find out. What I didn't know was that in the shadows watching me was an old woman. I turned to look that way but when I did she was already gone.

_**With Aelita**_

"What do you know about the Avatar," Zuko yelled at me. It seemed like a random question to me. If he wanted to ask me then why didn't he do it before.

"I don't know," I replied hoping he'd take it as his final answer. I should have known that he wouldn't.

"If you don't know then how did they know your name," he yelled back.

"How could they know my name, I've never even seen them before,"

"Apparently you have because a boy with a green shirt and some guy with part purple hair knew your name," Zuko yelled. A boy in green could have been a lot of people but someone with part purple hair had to be Odd. "Is there anything else I don't know about you," he sneered looking at me. Iroh smiled and took a step back. Zuko turned around to look at his uncle.

"Sorry I promised to keep my mouth shut," he said now a bit less calm than before.

"Tell me!" It wouldn't matter if he did because I ran not looking back. It didn't take to long for me to get tired and I stopped.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a firebender," an unknown voice stated jumping down from the trees. He had a ragged old green shirt and carried two semi-rusted swords. Also he was posed for an attack.

"I'm not a firebender," I responded innocently hoping he would take that for an answer.

"If you're not from the Fire Nation then why are you wearing a Fire Nation outfit." I looked down and of course he was right.

"Alright I'll prove it by earthbending," I said trying to think of anything else I could do.

The character smirked. "I'd like to see this," he chuckled out. He did have a bit of a point I guess, after all I was in Fire Nation clothes and they were at war with the other Nations. Then again it should have been somewhat obvious that I wasn't in the war at all.

"Alright," I replied to his request having no other option. I focused on the ground and it moved.

"Alright so you're not Fire Nation but what were you doing with them," he asked beginning to put the swords away.

"Well ever since they figured out I could earthbend I've been running and also apparently I now this Avatar person," I responded with a look of innocence on my face. I saw his face grow a bit with anger and rage. I would find out later that it was because of the Avatar that all of his freedom fighters had been captured and likely killed.

"I understand the earthbending part, but do you really know the Avatar," he asked curiously with his swords now completely put away.

"No I don't, but I think my friends somehow ended up with him," I answered with the now friendly person not fully understanding.

"How is that possible."

"I don't know but my guess is that it was the same way I got where I was."

"Oh, by the my name's Jet what's yours," he said more calmly than before.

"Aelita," I answered.

**_With Yumi_**

I left my search and began to head into my tent giving up. Vella had been gone for what had seemed like ages. I set my head down not seeing a slight glow in the room that was slowly formed into Vella.

"Are you tired," a soft and soothing voice spoke spreading across the tent.

"Vella where have you been," I asked still confused how she slipped in without me knowing it.

"With Jeremy," she said softly taking off her hood.

"Is he okay, can I see him, where is he," I asked in a rush with more questions lining up behind them.

"Slowly Yumi take it one at a time," she softly replied trying to soothe me. I sat up realizing that this conversation could take some time.

"Alright, first is Jeremy okay."

"For now he has fended away the evil but it is slowly consuming him," she said calmly.

"By what evil," I asked worriedly.

"You call him X.A.N.A., though his real name I shall not mention.

"Jeremy would never turn to X.A.N.A. just cause we went missing for a few days," I almost yelled at her. What was she saying with the "I shall not mention his true name". Did she think that Jeremy was X.A.N.A.

"For you and me it has been not even a week, but for your friend it has been over a year," she said barely minding my yelling.

"A year," I squeaked out. That meant that at the best we would get back to our world one year after we vanished. A whole year, imagine the publicity of me and any of the others in our group reappearing after a year. It also answered one of my other questions. Jeremy was still home.

"Yes a year, and there are many other things about this that you must be told." I sat down and listened the whole time wondering what she could be.

_**Odd and Ulrich**_

After quite a bit of arguing about who would get the food they decided on Aang and Ulrich, because Sokka and Odd both refused to go again and Sokka didn't trust anyone with Katara. Also she was the only one who could start a fire as Odd didn't care and Sokka just didn't like starting fires not to mention being lazy. Well actually they were both lazy and after Odd had proven he wasn't a firebender they became friends.

**_Couldn't think of anything else for them to do until Jet attacks so here is X.A.N.A._**

"Zhao I'd like to have a word with you," I said after looking for him on the ship for two hours. One thing most people would agree with me on was that this guy had a way to big of ship.

"What is it soldier 124," he asked angrily. I didn't think he was angry at me I had just learned from my last trip to this world that he wasn't Mr. Sunshine.

"We need to discuss our alliance," I said wondering what kind of remark I would get from him.

"Sure you do what I say and you stay alive, understand."

"No I don't think you understand," I said calmly leaving my pawns body unveiling my true form.

"How did you," I stuttered shocked at what I had done.

"That to will be discussed in the conference," I answered smirking. It had begun.

* * *

_**That's all for now and remember to review. Two for a chapter. Four for a chapter and a sneak preview. I've fallen on hard times and won't be able to update as often but I plan to update Sunday.**_


	8. Armagedden Begins I

_**Thank You For The Reviews.**_

**Lyokolady** Jet was weak at the time which you'll find out why in this chapter so anyway he wasn't up for a pointless fight.

**Ice Kit**

**tehrandomkitten**

**American-Kitty**

_**Disclaimer I own only Vella nothing else. And now for the much awaited story.

* * *

**_

_**Aelita's POV**_

"So this Avatar person can control all of the elements just like I can," I asked wondering if I was right. He looked at me. I could only wonder what he was thinking, after all only a few would have met the Avatar but everyone knew what the Avatar was.

"Ya." Jet paused for a moment stopping in his tracks. "I don't get it, you haven't heard about any of this before. Not the war, bending, or the Avatar exactly where are you from." I hoped he wouldn't ask this question after all what could I say. I had overheard Iroh talking about the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Seng Se, but if I was from there I would surely know about bending and the war.

I also just couldn't say I was from Lyoko or even France after all neither of those places existed yet, if they would ever exist. "There is no right answer to that question," I answered. I was partially right. Jeremy gave a slight chance that I wasn't always on Lyoko. The idea sounded outrageous at first but among all the odd and unexplained events it seemed a logical solution.

"What do ya mean no right answer," Jet yelled turning back into his angry self?

"Well," I slowed realizing I couldn't give a reason. I could tell him everything but something told me that he wasn't the most understanding person in the world. "I can't say."

"What do ya mean you can't say," he screamed out now in another tantrum? Had the war not have existed then Jet and Zuko could have been close friends, after all their personality seemed identical.

"I mean that I could tell you but you wouldn't understand or you wouldn't believe me," I answered starting to get afraid again. He got angry like I expected, not that it mattered we had reached the Avatar and with them Ulrich and Odd.

"Jet," Katara angrily sneered.

"Aelita," Odd and Ulrich yelled seeing that I wasn't with scarface anymore.

"Katara," Jet returned to Katara.

"Odd, Ulrich," I yelled for joy seeing that they were okay though I worried where Yumi was.

"You," Sokka said angrily noticing Jet.

"The Avatar and the warrior," Jet scoffed.

"What is this role call cause from the sounds of it, it seems we should be fighting," Odd yelled?

"Agreed one more step and your friend is dead," Jet said holding the blade next to my neck. Was this what he had planned or was it improvised? Still it was one in the same because my life was in danger either way and none of them could do anything to stop it.

_**I'll get back to that but now for X.A.N.A.**_

"You expect me to believe that," Zhao screamed out after hearing my story. He didn't take it to well. The planet's eminent doom by Souzen's comet really ticked him off. I didn't get that angry when I knew I was destined to die by the hands of my past self. In a sense it was a suicide.

"No, but then again you don't have to believe it after all I'm not giving you a choice either you comply with my demands or you lose your free will, simple as that." Zhao grew angry probably because he knew I was right.

"You have no control over me," Zhao yelled furiously at what I had said. I had fortunately prepared for this.

"There you are denying the truth," I calmly stated. An angry look grew on his face as flames formed on his hands. "Well don't you have quite the fiery personality. Still you should be happy Zhao as you shall awaken ten thousand years after the apocalypse while I should die by my own hands," I stated calmly. His look turned from angry to confused in the blink of an eye.

"Huh," he asked.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "What I mean is you will survive the comet by being frozen in time. Your freeze will take place underground. As for me my past self which is currently a good guy will quite literally kill himself after I kill Aelita." He still looked confused after all it was a lot to take in. "You'll understand later as for now you will take me to the fire lord."

"No."

"Fool it isn't a request, it's an order."

_**Will Zhao comply well now for Jeremy.**_

It was time. I had set the time to the exact coordinates I had been given, set the timer for a minute and walked down to the capsule. What was I going to do when I got there? If I was X.A.N.A. would I attack my friends. No, I was not X.A.N.A. and I never would be, never. Thirty seconds left. Why did the stupid timer have to go so slow? What if I caused harm to them, what if I destroy the past? No, I can't destroy time, time is inert and cannot be destroyed. It cannot malfunction because if it did there would be no people and people are the only thing that can cause time to malfunction. Ten seconds left. Is this the right thing will I get them out of the past before Souzen's comet strikes the Earth? How will I get back? I needed a smaller time machine or none of us can return. I tried to jump out but it was too late, it had worked. I was in the past.

_**How will Jeremy Return. Only I know. Now for Yumi.**_

So many answers. X.A.N.A. was Jeremy and she proved it. That was why Jeremy could be taken over he was X.A.N.A. and that was why he remembered return to the past sequences because he was X.A.N.A.. If that was true then why did she say that your future could be changed, because for Jeremy his future seemed sealed. It must be awful to be told that you will become you greatest enemy. She had told me who would make it back and who would not. Jeremy, X.A.N.A., and Aelita were destined to stay. X.A.N.A. killing Aelita the one he used to care about. Jeremy killing X.A.N.A. or rather himself in rage for the death of Aelita. And the evil within his own heart that X.A.N.A. had placed would consume him. Jeremy would build Lyoko bringing Aelita back to Lyoko with none of her memories to fulfill prophesy and he would become X.A.N.A. knowing the fate that he would meet. Despite all of this Vella refused to tell me one thing. What she was.

_**It Will all be made clear shortly. If I count correctly I got four reviews so here's your sneak preview.**_

Ozai sprung up furious at what I had said, what a surprise. "Guards take him," Ozai yelled out his men grabbing me.

"You think you can fight me," I smirked shocking his soldiers. They both fell to the ground dead. "You can't hope to fight me," I laughed sending my thunder against his flames. So the fight had begun but I already knew he was going to lose after all I had seen this fight before.

* * *

**_Well that's all for now and this time two reviews to update five for a sneak preview. Again thank you for the reviews._** **_Also it seems I'll get two updates in by Sunday cause this story is four times more popular than the other._**


	9. Armagedden Begins II

_**Thank You For The Reviews**_

**Ice Kit**

**Lyokolady**

**and American-Kitty**

**_Disclaimer _****_I own nothing got that, well actually I own Vella but you know what I mean. Here's the story

* * *

_**

_**Yumi's POV**_

I got up from the tent and left to once again find Vella. I might not be able to stop it but that doesn't mean I can't try besides it's not like the others are sitting around doing nothing. "Vella," I called out hoping she would hear me. "Vella where are you." Getting a tap on the shoulder from someone behind me, I turned around. It was no other than Vella.

"You'll need these," she said holding up a sword and a bow.

"I need to find my friends," I stated.

"I know."

"They could be in trouble."

"I know." She knew, how could Vella know that.

"How can you know that," I asked confusedly? One thought coursed through my mind, who was she, what was she. I picked up the sword and bow.

"I just know these things, It comes naturally for me."

"What do I need the bow and sword for," I asked?

"They are for your friends as this is for you," she said handing me a necklace. A split diamond was on it half white, half black.

"What is this," I asked?

"You will learn its importance in due time Yumi."

"Won't this bow need arrows," I asked again.

"In due time Yumi, in due time." The ground beneath me vanished as I was hurled into an abyss that seemed to go on forever.

_**Aelita's POV**_

"Give up," Jet yelled to them the blade tightening on my neck.

"What do you want," Aang asked angrily. Jet's face drooped cause he never really thought about it.

"I want you to destroy this Fire Nation just like you should have destroyed the last one," Jet yelled angrily. Aang looked at me seeing there was no other way.

"Fine, just let her go," Aang quietly responded.

"How do I know you're not lying," Jet yelled back.

"Airbender's honor," he answered. Right before Jet could agree to their deal a black portal appeared in the sky and out of it came no other than a bow, a sword, and Yumi.

"Yumi," Odd, Ulrich, and I all yelled out in joy.

"Who," Jet yelled out even more puzzled than the last time. It took awhile for Yumi to come to her senses. I could only wonder what she had been through after all it had been pretty rough for me to.

"Huh," Yumi said awkwardly getting up.

"Here we go with role call again," Odd sighed.

"Shut up," Jet yelled as Odd backed off.

"Odd, Ulrich, . . . Aelita," Yumi gasped as she saw the predicament I was in. She was paralyzed in fear for a moment until starting to walk closer.

"Come any closer and your friend dies," Jet yelled thinking that would back Yumi down, it didn't.

"You can't kill Aelita," Yumi laughed. What was she thinking, of course he could kill me he had a sword to my neck.

"I'm warning you back off now."

"Why are you doing this," Yumi asked not stopping her slow approach.

"For revenge against the Avatar for causing the captivity of my freedom fighters." Katara, Aang, and even Sokka gasped. They didn't mean for that to happen.

"Jet no one could have known that would happen. You can't kill her for something that we did," Katara said nearly crying. Even if he was cruel he didn't deserve to loose even more of his friends.

"It's still your fault and now your friend will pay the price, of death," Jet yelled pulling the sword away preparing for the final blow. Yumi wasn't fazed by this. She had to know something we didn't otherwise she would be pleading for my life like the others. I closed my eyes as the blade came in but it never hit. I opened my eyes. The sword was glowing a dim white light as Jet struggled to get his sword to move. He couldn't do anything now.

_**Time for Jeremy**_

"The portal worked perfectly," I yelled out in joy. Finally one thing works. I looked around to see a room filled with weaponry wondering where I was. I guess the low level of technology did make since after all I did go ten thousand years into the past.

"Sir there's another stowaway on the ship," someone yelled out. Great I didn't need any additional attention. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I waited a few moments to have a guy with a scar open the door.

"Another one of you people," He yelled annoyed.

"Another," I thought out loud. It probably was for the best.

"First that pink girl now you," he yelled fire on his hands. I would have been freaked out except I had learned all about bending from the message.

"Where is she," I asked angrily.

"She left and she's lucky to unlike you," he yelled out shooting flames. I didn't dodge flame face had bad aim was all. Still I wasn't in a good position. It didn't take to long for him and hid crewmen to capture me. "Lucky me Iroh's out shopping . . . again," Zuko sneered before chaining my hands. "Have fun with the fish," he laughed throwing me overboard. I couldn't swim cause I was chained.

_Well look at the problem you've managed to get us in._

_I thought you said you left._

_For the past, and we're in the past._

_Well good cause I'm gonna gloat right now. I can't become X.A.N.A. cause I'm gonna die._

_We'll see about that._

I lost consciousness trying to gasp for air as X.A.N.A. took overs. I didn't care I had no control. I didn't care that he was probably right. All I cared about was breathing air and somehow I was doing just that.

**_X.A.N.A. versus Ozai tickets anyone there free_**

"We've landed in the capital city Souzen," Zhao yelled out. Souzen, I thought. These firebenders had such little imagination. I got of their ship and headed strait to Ozai fazing through walls and invisible to any human eye. It didn't take very long to get there and when I did I became visible again.

"Ozai," I yelled knocking away the flames that surrounded him. I saw him for the first time. He was just an old coot that thought he was some kind of hotshot.

"Who do you think you are," he yelled angrily standing up.

"Your lord," I yelled back, the sheer force of the screech knocking him back.

Ozai sprung up furious at what I had said, what a surprise. "Guards take him," Ozai yelled out his men grabbing me.

"You think you can fight me," I smirked shocking his soldiers. They both fell to the ground dead. "You can't hope to fight me," I laughed sending my thunder against his flames. So the fight had begun but I already knew he was going to lose after all I had seen this fight before.

* * *

_**Not enough reviews for a sneak preview but I will update soon. Two reviews to update five for a preview.**_

**_That's All For Now._**


	10. Armagedden Begins III

_**Thank You For All The Reviews.**_

**lyokolady- **Yumi did know that X.A.N.A. would kill Aelita because Vella told her. She believes Vella because she has told Yumi about her life, something that should be impossible. As for making the chapters longer I will try.

**American-Kitty**

**Long lost sorrow**

**Rycr**

**_Disclaimer All I own is Vella and the plot nothing or no one else._** **_Here's The Story

* * *

_**

_**Jeremy's POV**_

It took me awhile to wake up from my swim. The chains around my arms were broken as if they were paper. X.A.N.A.'s symbol was now clearly on my head and I knew it. I could just feel it.

_How did I live._

_Power, that is how. It is something we will soon possess in abundance._

_I'm not X.A.N.A. and I never will be._

_You're right, you're not X.A.N.A. I am. And it's because of your rage toward me that I get this opportunity._

_Shut up! Shut up!_

_I will always be here, that is something that will always be true. So you had better always remember that._

I looked around at my surroundings now that the voice in my head has taken its break. Trees, lots and lots of trees. There's no way I could ever find the others in this jungle.

_Oh annoying voice that only talks when I don't won't to hear him._

_Very funny, but I prefer X.A.N.A. or all-knowing voice, that's even better._

_I think I'll stick with X.A.N.A._

_Fine, what do you need now._

_I need to know where my friends are._

_The center of the Earth._

_They are not._

_Then why are you asking me you should know that I wouldn't give you a credible answer._

_Then go away._

_You came to me!_

_Just shut up!_

_Whatever._

What good was that stupid voice if he won't help me. I was planning on finding a way to get it out of my head one way or another, but after all of us are back in the future. Getting up from the ground, I noticed that a town was nearby. It was the only place I could go, after all the forest wouldn't get me anywhere.

It didn't take me too long to reach the town. Strange, X.A.N.A. must be slowly enhancing my abilities. I wasn't tired at all, though normally if I were to run that fast for that long I would have pasted out. Actually I couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't have pasted out.

One of my other hunches was also true, there was no electricity, no cars. These people probably didn't even know oil existed. Well now that I think about it, it would make sense if it didn't exist. I looked around. Surely someone knew where my friends were. I noticed an old man at a shop. I happened to overhear one word, Iroh. That was what the man dressed in red had called his uncle. Were they the same people?

"Excuse me but did you say Iroh," I asked.

"Um, why yes. Can I help you," he confusedly said. He did have a point, it was a weird question to ask.

"Do you happen to have a nephew with a bad temper and a scar."

"Yes, have you met."

"More or less, but that's not what I need to ask."

"Alright then I am listening." Iroh told me still looking at the shop keeper.

"I am sorry sir but we are out of ginseng tea," the shop keeper said. Iroh glared unhappily at the man but though unhappy he was not at all angry. If these two were related then the kid on the ship and Iroh shared absolutely nothing.

"Very well," Iroh said a bit disappointed before looking back at me. "How about we go back to my nephew's ship, I'm sure he'd love to meet you." It was official, these two had nothing in common other than they are from the same family.

"Um he might be angry, confused, and shocked but I don't think he'll be feeling any love," I explained to him.

"Alright then I'll see you around."

"Wait my question," I yelled at him trying to get his attention. Fortunately for me he heard me and turned around.

"Oh yes, what was it you wanted to ask me."

"Your nephew mentioned a strange girl appeared on your ship do you know where she went."

"Well, we think she headed out into the forest. Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's my friend," I answered running off. Deep in my mind I heard the voice calling out to me.

_Enjoy your friendship while it lasts because soon they will be your worst enemies._

**_Longest section yet. Never mind that here's Ulrich, Odd and the others normal POV_**

"I knew you couldn't kill her," Yumi scoffed at Jet as the sword made its way to her. Her necklace was also glowing the same bright white glow.

"How did you, what did you, where did you get that," Jet stuttered amazed at what he had seen her do.

"A friend gave it to me," Yumi yelled dropping the sword. She now focused her mind onto her new target, Jet himself. She picked him up using telekinesis.

"Put me down you witch," Jet screamed out, desperately trying to get free.

"Alright," Yumi yelled sending him soaring into the air. Aang, and the others watched in amazement. Ulrich came over and hugged her now knowing she was safe as the others slowly came over themselves.

"Told you girls could fight," Katara happily said mocking Sokka.

"Oh shut up," he responded. Odd unlike the rest headed strait to the weapons that came with Yumi. He looked at the bow no doubt wondering where the arrows were.

"Shouldn't this thing have arrows," Odd asked pulling the string back. Yumi shrugged not knowing the explanation behind the arrow less bow either. Then Odd released the string shooting a small bolt of lightning igniting a nearby tree. "Sweet," Odd yelled out amazed at his new weapon. Katara put out the soon to be forest fire with waterbending.

"Wow we got way to much magic, so let me take that off your hands," Sokka said trying to snatch the bow away from Odd resulting in a fist fight that the others ignored.

"So you guys know each other," Aang said still ignoring Odd and Sokka.

"Ya and I think I better wait till dumb and dumber stop fighting to explain where I've been," Yumi said.

"Me too," Aelita added. The fight stopped after the words dumb and dumber were heard.

"He'd better be dumber," Odd yelled as Sokka took the bow and pulled the string back. He released it expecting a small lightning ball to come out, but none came.

"You broke it," Sokka cried. "And I never even got to use it."

"That's why I need to explain some things," Yumi said.

About an hour later all of them were sitting at the camp site and Aelita, Aang, and Yumi were the ones nominated to do the explaining. Aang would tell all about his situation which you already know about so I'll skip over that. Aelita would tell about Lyoko. I'll just tell you bits of this one. A few brains blew up when she told her story. Sokka's brain took a hit when Aelita tried to tell them about the future and Odd's and Ulrich's imploded when she told them she could earthbend. Yumi had been accustomed to weird things happening ever since she had meet Vella.

Now it was Yumi's turn and her story would shock each and every one of them down to the core.

**_Cliffy oh Cliffy this is so evil, speaking of which here's X.A.N.A.'s story._**

He would have lost by now had there been any electricity that I could have absorbed. The past was so annoying like that. Still Ozai was no match for me at full power. And he couldn't go and deactivate a tower either.

"Sir is, What Happened!" Zhao roared out. His roar was by far more intimidating than anything Ozai had attacked me with. I quickly teleported myself behind him and knocked Ozai unconscious.

"See here Zhao, I have just defeated the Fire Lord with only a small margin of my power I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," I sneered at the admiral. I could sense his fear, and he was oh so afraid. "Also because I have defeated the Fire Lord, I now become the new one after all I have know dethroned him, and my first action is to turn you into a general." The look of anger and fear turned into one of enjoyment and confusion.

"But why," he asked.

"Why question a good thing, also I give you your newest mission, kill all of Ozai's family. I kill Zula and you kill Zuko and his uncle."

"But the Avatar-"

"Is not a threat, you have your mission now go," I yelled at him as he scurried out. Ozai slowly began to awaken. "As for you, according to time and fate your life ends now," I smirked as I delivered the killing blow. The Fire Lord was dead, and Armagedden has now begun.

_**I could say I'm done but I've decided to add two more POV they are**_

_**Zuko's POV**_

Where is he, I thought pacing the sides of the ship. Thankfully a Fire Nation messenger bird had sent the news. Zula and Ozai were dead and some fool named X.A.N.A. had taken over and he was using Zhao as his general. Now he and Iroh were on the Fire Nation's most wanted list even higher than the Avatar. Actually it seemed like the Avatar had been forgotten because this X.A.N.A. didn't see him as a threat at all. It didn't take me too much longer until I saw Iroh.

"Hurry up uncle," I yelled. He got onto the ship and set sail.

"Where to now Zuko, both of us are wanted in every nation." I thought it over and knew he was right. Every nation was hunting us which meant there was only one person I could turn to, the Avatar. There was no where else to turn it was my only option no matter how much I hated it.

"We find the Avatar," I answered.

"Prince Zuko the Avatar cannot get you your honor back anymore because your father is dead."

"We're not going to capture him, we're going to get help." Iroh nearly fainted when he heard that but I don't blame him. I hated to do it to but it was my last option. There was nowhere else to turn.

_**Vella's POV **_

So Jeremy was in the past and X.A.N.A. was in charge. Yumi had found her friends and given them the weapons and Jeremy had uncovered his future. "Will, come here."

The boy that had told Yumi that he knew me came. He may only been five but his knowledge of the future was absolute, almost as if he had been born there. This was good because he would eventually need to go there. "Yes Vella," he responded coming to me.

"Will I need to go away for awhile do not look for me. A man named Zuko will come here soon you are to go with him."

"What nation is he from."

"The Fire Nation and thus I give to you the gift of fire." Flames formed around him not burning him. "You now can firebend but only use it to trick him into believing that you are from the Fire Nation."

"Yes Vella," he answered. And then I was gone to assume my cover story. Armagedden had begun.

* * *

_**sure half of my reviews were anonymous but I'll sill give the sneak preview.**_

"You," he stood staring at me, the kid he had thrown off the ship. "How did you survive, I threw you off my ship."

"You threw him off your ship I met him in a shop," Iroh replied equally amazed. Flames formed on his hands. He was going to find out how I survived.

"Stop you can't kill me," I called to them.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm X.A.N.A.'s past self." They both fell back stunned at what I had said.

_What have I said._

_It is fate, it cannot be changed._

_Yes it can._

_Than do it because if it could then X.A.N.A. would not exist._

He was right, either I was X.A.N.A. or everything the voice said was a lie. One giant lie.

* * *

_**Thank you for all of the reviews this time three reviews to update and I'll stick with five reviews for a preview.**_


	11. Battle of the Isle I

_**Once again thank you for the reviews. Disclaimer, I only own Vella no one else.**_

**megafanfic**

**American-Kitty**

**Rycr

* * *

**

**_Let's start with the bad guy X.A.N.A._**

"You should have stayed in the fire palace," Zhao said for the tenth time. Yes I was counting.

"And miss all of the fun, I don't think so." I walked over to the captain. "You're going the wrong way, Zuko is over there."

"How would you know," the captain asked?

"Because I'm there right now or at least my past is there."

The captain gave me a puzzled look. "Huh."

"Alright then you're going that way because I told you to," I said a bit annoyed.

"Yessir," the captain shouted before leaving to change the coarse of the ship. These people had done the impossible. They were dumber than Odd. Still everything was going according to plan, I could soon capture both Zuko and my past in one shot.

_You can't do this._

_You still fight me my um, future good self._

_I will always fight you can never exterminate the good._

_Ah trying to relate to yin and yang are we. You manage well give up because yang has swallowed the yin. For now and forever._

At that moment I ejected all of my good from this body. I was now truly pure evil. The spirit wandered, undetected across the land. The messenger had been sent.

_**Sorry that was so short but here's Jeremy's POV**_

Why did this stupid forest have to be so large. There was no way to find who I was looking for in this stupid forest. I looked over and saw a fearful sight. Scarface and his uncle. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Do you really think the Avatar is still here uncle," scarface asked? I needed to get to a better spot to hear them. I came up with an idea, I'd climb a tree. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be, almost as if my hands had double stick tape. This was X.A.N.A.'s doing and I knew it. But why.

"We gave him no reason to leave Zuko, besides their bison has been flyingfor days without rest," his uncle answered. I finally had scarface's name, Zuko.

"Well as soon as the Avatar and his friends see us they'll run," Zuko said annoyed by his predicament. The tree branch picked the perfect moment to give way as I plummeted right in front of them."You," he stood staring at me, the kid he had thrown off the ship. "How did you survive, I threw you off my ship?"

"You threw him off your ship I met him in a shop," Iroh replied equally amazed. Flames formed on his hands. He was going to find out how I survived.

"Stop you can't kill me," I called to them.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm X.A.N.A.'s past self." They both fell back stunned at what I had said.

_What have I said?_

_It is fate, it cannot be changed._

_Yes it can._

_Than do it because if it could then X.A.N.A. would not exist._

He was right, either I was X.A.N.A. or everything the voice said was a lie. One giant lie.

_**I'll continue this in Zuko's POV**_

He was X.A.N.A. that was impossible X.A.N.A. was at the palace. What did he mean by past self though. Would he become X.A.N.A. and if he would how did he know. Aunt Woo maybe? Iroh gasped as he saw something we didn't see, a spirit. Both I and the other kid stared at him as the spirit entered the other kid and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Iroh what happened to him," I asked stunned. First he survives drowning then he says he's X.A.N.A.'s past self now this.

"He's being possessed," Iroh answered still a bit stunned. The kid stopped his struggling and got up. "Are you okay," Iroh asked?

"Ya I'm fine."

"What happened," I asked angrily.

"It was a messenger spirit," he said quietly.

"A messenger spirit," both I and my uncle gasped at once.

"What's a messenger spirit," I followed up. The kid gave me a sad looking glance.

"It's a spirit that gives a message," the kid answered annoyed.

"Well then what was the message," Iroh asked.

"Well in the message there is good news and bad news," he said.

"The good news," I asked not really wanting to hear the bad news.

"The good news is that the Avatar is still here, my friends are with them and all of them have some way of fighting," he answered. The first part was excellent news. As for the next two they could go either way.

"The bad news," I gulped.

"We're not alone, X.A.N.A. is coming after us with a large fleet under, I believe his name is Zhao." My fists clenched. That traitor is so dead when I get my hands on him. "There's also more bad news that I got from another source but I'll share that later."

"What is Zhao gonna catch us to," I yelled out flames once again appearing on my hands.

"Uh no, it's bad news for him too," the kid answered shaking a bit. I relaxed a bit. Bad news for Zhao was always good news for me. The other kid and I started to walk but Iroh stayed.

"Iroh are you coming," I yelled out to him.

"No I'm going back to the ship to keep Zhao company," he said running or in his case waddling. He never gave me a chance to protest.

_**Will Iroh be okay, maybe, maybe not. Anyways here's the others. Normal POV.**_

"So you're telling me that you met some kind of weird person who knew about the future, and Lyoko. And she had all of these neat toys to give away," Odd said still playing with the bow. He had to stop shooting it cause he lit two more trees on fire.

"And you're forgetting the fact that this Vella said Jeremy would become X.A.N.A. and that a year has pasted since we disappeared," Ulrich said picking up the sword. "And this sword is supposed to be magic, that's impossible what do all I have to say is triplicate and-" Ulrich never got a chance to finish his sentence because the sword started to vibrate splitting Ulrich into three. "I stand corrected . . . Fusion," Ulrich yelled out as the three Ulrichs became one. Odd couldn't stop laughing.

"Great more magic, now I'm really lost," Sokka cried out hopelessly.

"Sokka you were never found," Katara said sitting down. Sokka got a bit angry.

"That isn't true," he yelled back at Katara. Everyone started laughing until Aang interrupted.

"Well we need to leave tomorrow, I think Appa has caught up on his rest isn't that right," Appa growled back as Aang patted him.

"Aang, Appa can't carry that many people," Sokka stated. Appa growled in approval. "See I'm not lost."

"Well then what do you expect us to do not lost boy," Katara asked with a smirk on her face.

"That won't be a problem cause the girls can fly," Odd said still laughing from earlier.

"Excuse me!" Yumi, Aelita and Katara all said at once.

"You can fly in different ways,Yumi can levitate, Aelita can sit on a piece of rock, and Katara can float on a piece of ice."

"And when we get tired we can throw you and Sokka overboard," Yumi smirked at him.

"Not a good idea," Sokka hollered out.

"Well we need to do something before firebenders catch us," Ulrich said. They were in quite the predicament with the most unlikely solution.

* * *

_**Oh no I'm running out of POVs. The next chapter has a big fight in it so it'll be longer. Not enough reviews for a preview but I'll update soon.**_


	12. Battle of the Isle II

_**Thank You for the reviews. I got a total of eight reviews.**_

**_Important_** **When I wrote this story I didn't know the details to some of the Avatar episodes. I started this after seeing the fifteenth episode. Cutting to the chase Aang has not mastered waterbending, they're still going to the Northern Water Tribe, and most importantly the Northern Water Tribe is downsized in this story. It is only a bit larger than the Southern Water Tribe. That is all.**

_**Disclaimer I only own Vella and the plot nothing else.

* * *

**_

_**Iroh's POV**_

"Amazing," I said watching Zhao's ship come closer to the shore. It really was, the changes in the Fire Nation happened so quickly, without notice. The other crew members had left not that I could blame them. I most likely would have left too if the Fire Nation was trying to kill someone on the ship. Of course I was that someone. I couldn't help but see a flash of light glimmer from Zhao's ship. "What is that."

It was weird it looked like a star, only it wasn't in the sky. I recalled the note one of Ozai's loyalists gave me.

_To General Iroh,_

_Be careful and take shelter from the Fire Nation. Ozai has been_ _killed by someone going by the name X.A.N.A.. He is now trying to kill you so leave with your nephew at once. also take caution X.A.N.A. has strange powers._

The person who had sent the letter was killed a few hours later. Though they tried the Fire Nation could not intercept the message, not that it mattered. The star grew closer its light looked tainted, evil, not the kind of light a star gave off. It solidified giving shape to a person. I might not have known what he looked like but my guess, it was X.A.N.A.. "X.A.N.A. I presume."

"Very good Iroh, and here I thought dead men tell no tales," X.A.N.A. smirked. "This should be easy, after all Zhao said that you gave up fighting years ago."

"I will not fight you," I stated now a bit uneasy. Even if I did want to fight I doubted I could take on someone who killed Ozai in a matter of minutes.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to get you to kill Zuko."

"I will never kill Zuko, you cannot make me," I said. Could he, after all he did seem more than human.

"Actually I can make you," X.A.N.A. sneered before turning back into the tainted light. He entered my body and I lost control, lost in my own mind. X.A.N.A. not only could make me kill Zuko, he was going to make me kill Zuko.

_**Unfortunately I have to do Zhao, but I'll do normal POV.**_

Zhao was now officially confused. Not that he hadn't been before with all X.A.N.A. had done but still having your superior turn into a ball of light and zoom off to the shore was strange. "Lay the anchor," Zhao yelled as he got off the ship to see Iroh looking strange clutching his head. Must have been around Zuko to long.

"I'm in direct order to give you to Fire Lord X.A.N.A.," he yelled at the now standing Iroh.

"You twit I'm in Iroh," Iroh yelled with a tainted voice.

"Nice try Iroh but you're not fooling me," Zhao ordered grabbing him. He received a bad shock on the arm.

"I might not be doing anything but you sure are a fool," X.A.N.A. laughed at Zhao's misery. "Come we'll gain first strike on Zuko and the others."

"And what about Iroh," Zhao pondered.

"Leave that part to me."

_**Here is normal POV with Aang and the others**_

"We aren't getting anywhere if we walk," everyone yelled at Sokka. That's all he had been suggesting. Still it was better than Aang's idea. No one thought it was a good idea to have the Avatar stowaway on a Fire Nation ship.

"Well we won't get anywhere if we don't walk," Sokka stated annoyed. He, in a sense, was right.

"Look the only way we're going anywhere is if two people are left here," Ulrich suggested.

"No," almost all of them yelled together.

"You have a better idea," Ulrich asked.

"I do," a voice pierced across them, "some of you come with me." They could now see who it was, Zuko.

_**That's all for now. . . no not really here's the rest.**_

"What are you doing here," Sokka yelled getting his boomerang ready.

"I came for a walk, what do you think I came for," Zuko yelled getting into position just in case Sokka threw his boomerang.

"You came for Aang," he said throwing his boomerang. It of course missed but it did tell Zuko that the news of Ozai's death hadn't spread.

"You don't know do ya," Zuko laughed amused at this. He decided that he could use a fight especially if he was going to win. Actually fighting this kid was more like target practice.

"Don't know what," Sokka asked backing down.

"Oh well I could always use a fight," Zuko said shooting flames mainly at Sokka. Ulrich jumped in the way getting hit by the flames instead. As soon as he fell to the ground he disappeared. "What the," Zuko gasped at the sight.

"Behind ya," Ulrich yelled hitting Zuko with the sword knocking him down. It didn't cut him because of the armor he was wearing. Zuko got up slowly shooting a fire blast at this one two only to see it evaporate as well.

"You're not that tough," Yumi declared picking him up with telekinesis.

"How are you doing that," Zuko yelled frantically while going nuts in the air trying to get down.

Odd pulled back his bow getting ready for a shot. Zuko smirked seeing as it had no arrows. "The batter comes in for the swing," Odd shot hitting Zuko back into a tree, "and it's a hit."

Zuko got up slowly exhausted from getting his butt kicked. "Enough," Jeremy said jumping down from the trees.

"Jeremy," Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita gasped.

"This day just keeps on getting more interesting," Sokka moaned.

"I guess Vella was wrong," Yumi said happy Vella was wrong about Jeremy being in the future. That could have meant she was also wrong about him becoming X.A.N.A., though the others might ask questions about what she meant after all Yumi didn't tell them he would become X.A.N.A.. Fortunately none of them did.

"What do you mean enough," Ulrich asked, "he's the bad guy."

"Ya well between X.A.N.A. taking over the Fire Nation, Ozai getting killed, and me being hunted I decided to change sides," Zuko yelled.

"You're lying," Sokka yelled at him.

"Wrong, he's telling the truth," a voice said. We all looked over. There was Zhao and accompanying him was X.A.N.A. and almost one hundred Fire Nation soldiers.

"Crud," some of them gasped. They were sadly outnumbered.

* * *

_**This is the real end. . . really. Oh alright I'll show a preview to keep you happy.**_

"Come on we have to get out of here," Zuko yelled fending off the oncoming Zhao.

"Working on it," Ulrich yelled slicing one of X.A.N.A.'s tarantulas. The fight had been going so well to until X.A.N.A. popped them up. Ulrich prepared to slice another until a flying Jeremy sent them both to the ground. "Try not to get hit Jeremy," Ulrich said slowly getting up.

"Perhaps you'd like to switch," Jeremy asked.

"That depends who are you fighting," Ulrich answered with his own question. A huge ball of energy hurtled towards them knocking both of them back.

"Him," Jeremy answered pointing at X.A.N.A..

* * *

**_That will be in the next chapter. Goodbye for now. _**


	13. Battle of the Isle III

**_Disclaimer_** **_Yes it's true I don't own this._**

_**How bout I cut the intro short and get right to the story.

* * *

**_

_**The battle**_

"Well Zuko aren't you desperate asking your enemy for help," Zhao sneered laughing in Zuko's face. X.A.N.A. knew better. He had been here. He knew who would win the battle and it wasn't them. Well in a sense they did win because the cowards retreated.

"Zhao enough of your talk I require action," X.A.N.A. yelled instantly aiming his full attention on Jeremy gaining a cheap blow.

"Listen to the psycho, attack," Zuko yelled taking position against Zhao. He had waited along time to do this. He couldn't lose anything now, he had nothing left. Zhao saw Zuko positioning against him and attacked only to have Zuko counterattack.

"Let him have it Odd," Ulrich said as a few soldiers approached them.

"It would be my pleasure," Odd responded pulling back the string and firing a large ball of lightning. At the same time Aelita, Yumi, and Katara were fending off firebenders with there powers, trying to come up with a way to take X.A.N.A. down.

"These are mine," Katara called a bit unhappy that she hadn't taken out as many firebenders as Yumi. She water whipped them and they dropped injured. Sokka was still cowering not having the best weapon in the world. It was still obvious that the good guys were winning except in Jeremy's case. He was getting creamed both physically and mentally.

"Jeremy you can't deny it, you are me fate cannot be changed," X.A.N.A. smirked hitting him hard knocking him to the ground. "You may have each and every one of my powers, abilities, and enhancements but you are sadly lacking in practice."

"I'm not you," Jeremy screamed knocking X.A.N.A. away with a blast of energy.

_Impossible only someone possessed by X.A.N.A. can do that._

_Or X.A.N.A. can do that._

_What do you mean._

_You don't get it do you, where did X.A.N.A. come from hmm. No answer, well why is he smart. No answer again, face it Jeremy you and X.A.N.A. have more in common than you know._

_Is it true, am I my own worst enemy._

"Not bad for an amateur but allow me to show you how a pro does it," X.A.N.A. yelled angrily with a tint of satisfaction. He blasted Jeremy hard into a tree with his own energy blast.

"You can't win," I weakly managed.

"What do you mean I can't win, you're weak and defenseless," X.A.N.A. replied confused.

"Look around you," Jeremy replied before trying to get up only to have X.A.N.A. shock him. He was right, the firebending troops were losers, and Zhao was an even bigger loser. How could X.A.N.A. forget that Zhao was such an idiot.

"Zhao you twit allow me to show you the correct way to fight," X.A.N.A. yelled out opening his mouth as digital data escaped into the sky. This grabbed every bodies attention. They had never seen anything like it, they couldn't help to look in amazement as the data escaped their view.

"Affective distraction but I fail to see how this helps," Zhao asked. Apparently the answer wasn't the only thing Zhao didn't see because he was hit point blank by a fire blast from prince Zuko.

"You fail to see anything," X.A.N.A. screamed as the data returned to Earth creating a giant dome. The dome wasn't the problem, it was what was coming out of the dome that was. Tarantulas, and lots of them. There number was likely in the hundreds.

"What are those," both Zhao and Zuko gasped. Zhao grabbed the opportunity and knocked Zuko back with a punch square in the jaw.

"Don't know but I like them already," Zhao said content at Zuko's collapse. As he prepared for the finishing blow Aang blocked the fire with his airbending. "The Avatar saves prince Zuko what a surprise," Zhao sneered at Aang his fingertips steaming.

"He's on are side now," Aang said blasting Zhao away.

"Prince Zuko, betray the Fire Nation, I'm shocked someone kill me," Zhao sarcastically laughed.

"That can be arranged Zhao," Zuko yelled angrily at him. He got up quickly sending flames at Zhao. "Avatar you do something else, Zhao's mine," Zuko yelled shooting more flames at Zhao only getting them no where.

"Alright then, aerial attack," Aang said getting his glider and propelling himself into the air. He managed to destroy some monsters but it wasn't enough there were to many.

Yumi and the other girls had managed to escape the main battle and began to prepare a winning strategy. "We have to fight monsters with monsters," Yumi said watching the others fight.

"Maybe a monster that we can bend like a monster made of stone," Aelita commented.

"I can't earthbend," Katara answered.

"How about mud," Yumi asked. There were no objections to her idea. "Mud it is then," Yumi said making it final.

"We'll need to get down to the river to get enough water," Katara stated. "Let's just hope they can keep them busy," she added as they headed to the river.

"Things were going a bit better for Jeremy now that he knew about his energy blast. His fight with X.A.N.A. had become a game of energy tag. "No Jeremy like this," X.A.N.A. said blasting him away.

"Grrr," Jeremy grunted shooting X.A.N.A. and forcing him backwards.

"See, there's that anger that I feed off of, so let's work on anger control. Lesson one choose a punching bag," X.A.N.A. yelled rapidly punching Jeremy.

Things hadn't been going to well for the others either. Zuko, Odd and Ulrich got backed into one another.

"Were outnumbered," Zuko pointed out. It was obvious, it was nine versus nine thousand.

"Lets see if I can't fix that, Triplicate," Ulrich yelled splitting himself into three.

"Were still outnumbered," Zuko responded to this near pointless action. Zhao nearly hit Zuko badly until one of the Ulrichs took the hit for him. "Maybe that wasn't so pointless after all," Zuko said moving in on Zhao. The second Ulrich clone took out a tarantula before getting hit and vanishing.

"This place is worse than sector five," Odd complained shooting his bow as fast as he could.

"Come on we have to get out of here," Zuko yelled fending off the oncoming Zhao.

"Working on it," Ulrich yelled slicing one of X.A.N.A.'s tarantulas. The fight had been going so well to until X.A.N.A. popped them up. Ulrich prepared to slice another until a flying Jeremy sent them both to the ground. "Try not to get hit Jeremy," Ulrich said slowly getting up.

"Perhaps you'd like to switch," Jeremy asked.

"That depends who are you fighting," Ulrich answered with his own question. A huge ball of energy hurtled towards them knocking both of them back.

"Him," Jeremy answered pointing at X.A.N.A.. Ulrich looked in awe as X.A.N.A. was about to finish them.

"Behold the last thing that you shall ever see," X.A.N.A. mocked charging up for his trademark crushing blow. He never got the chance as a giant mud monster with a white aura thrashed him. "How did I forget that," X.A.N.A. yelled angrily as the beast attacked the dome. As soon as the dome fell all of the monsters vanished.

"How did that happen," Odd said coming over to Ulrich and Jeremy. Zuko came as well.

"I don't know but I think we should get out of here before X.A.N.A. recovers," Zuko said already having a good idea how the beast was made.

"We'd love to but how," Odd asked.

"I have a ship," Zuko growled at him.

"Works for us," Ulrich stated as they followed Zuko to his ship. Things were going the same way with the others.

"What about the others," Aang asked.

"I saw them walk off with Zuko, probably going back to his ship," Sokka replied.

"Is the reason you saw that because you weren't fighting," Katara mocked. Sokka was about to reply when Aelita interrupted.

"I think we should go, I don't want to fight X.A.N.A. again."

"Alright then, next stop, North Pole," Aang yelled as Appa took off.

_**Back on Zuko's ship**_

"Prince Zuko, you are back, just in time for music night and I see you have brought guests," Iroh enthusiastically stated.

"Did Zhao come through here," Zuko asked.

"No he landed on the other side of the island." Fortunately Zhao's ship had already left. "Now about music night," Iroh asked again.

"I'm just going to lay down," Zuko said walking toward his room as Lt. Ji walked by. Zuko didn't suspect a thing. Not a single thing, X.A.N.A. thought to himself from inside Iroh's body.

* * *

_**This is officially my most evil cliffhangers. Sorry my psychic powers aren't getting a preview but I will tell you another fight is coming soon. Remember to review cause this fiction is now at the half way point.**_


	14. Battle at Sea I

**_Disclaimer_** **_I own nothing except Vella who now that I think about it has been taking a vacation. I'll fix that._**

_**Here's the story Man I've been starting the story quickly so here's a commercial.**_

_**Review, review, review, review, review.

* * *

**_

_**Now for the story, starting on Zuko's ship. X.A.N.A. POV**_

"Iroh would you stop using the telescope, I need to see if Zhao is following us," Zuko cried out annoyed. He was annoyed that I simply refused to put the telescope down.

"Prince Zuko what do you think I am doing."

"Probably trying to look at the stars."

"But it is daytime," I simply stated. Zuko opened his mouth, but couldn't counter.

"Fine so you're looking for Zhao, is he there."

"No," I said tossing the scope to Zuko. Zuko looked skeptical. "Go ahead see for yourself." Zuko did just that only to see nothing. But in reality nothing can be much more than it seems. In this reality, nothing was Zhao's ship.

"Alright then so Zhao's not following us, but why," Zuko asked confused.

"I do not know, but if you don't mind I am going to return to my room for a nice nap."

"Why," Zuko asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to fall asleep during music night," I answered. Zuko had once again been defeated. If only he knew the real reason. He would either try to pry me out of his uncle or fall on the floor laughing since I didn't think Zhao could take care of himself. Which I would be right as always. I made my way to my room and left Iroh's body. He began to groan but I simply trapped him in his own mind. I could only hope Zuko wasn't nosy.

_**Jeremy's POV**_

"I win again," I yelled after beating Ulrich at Pai Sho for the third time. The first match was close as neither of us knew how to play but after that Ulrich got dominated.

"Can't we do something like karate," Ulrich moaned.

"But then we wouldn't get a chance to see you whine," Odd laughed.

"Perhaps you'd like to play him," Ulrich responded stopping Odd's laughing.

"No that's okay," Odd answered. I debated to myself whether or not to fight Ulrich. It would be good experience for both of us. Odd and Ulrich kept on there arguing and I decided that the best way to shut them up was to accept.

"Alright."

Ulrich and Odd both quieted after they heard that. "You're joking right," Ulrich stated still skeptical.

"Nope," I answered.

"Alright but you're gonna lose."

"We'll see," I responded moving onto the bare part of the ship. Zuko took his post next to Odd.

"Were have you been," Odd asked.

"Having a conversation with my uncle," Zuko paused looking at the fight, "are they fighting."

"Yup, Jeremy doesn't stand a chance if you ask me," Odd answered.

"You mean the kid with glass in front of his eyes," Zuko asked. Odd nodded. "I beg to differ."

"What do you mean," Odd asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet, the kid isn't naturel he has powers beyond anybodies comprehension."

"Such as."

"You now this X.A.N.A. character."

"Ya."

"That's who he's going to be."

"He is not," Odd yelled.

"Don't talk to me he said," Zuko replied walking off.

"We're you going," Odd asked.

"To check on my uncle," Zuko answered rounding a corner. Odd didn't complain he was to busy watching the fight.

"How can you dodge all of my blows," Ulrich asked. Back at Kadic I wouldn't have stood a chance but now it just came. . . naturally. Almost as if my brain had downloaded every fighting technique ever done and then some.

"Don't know, lets see if I'm good on offense," I yelled punching Ulrich in the stomach. To my or more so his surprise he careened to the other side of the ship. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"I'll say," Ulrich moaned getting up.

"I love this Ulrich can't seem to win anything," Odd said.

"Maybe you'd like to play, Odd."

"No that's okay, I'll have to pass." At that moment we heard an ear splitting scream that came from Iroh's room.

"What was that," I asked.

"Let's find out," Ulrich said leading the way. What we found was horrid. A charred, dead Zuko, and Iroh was his killer.

_**Now let's see how that happened starting with X.A.N.A. as he was coming to Zhao**_

I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on Zhao. He was one of those guys that loved to monologue.

Only this guy was a professional at it. "Attack on my mark," Zhao yelled preparing the catapults. "Now," he nearly screamed out. The catapults launched shooting the hot tar into the sky. About thirty seconds afterwards it slammed right into my cloaking shield at went splat on it identical to that of a mosquito being smashed onto a car window. "What sorcery is this," Zhao almost screeched. Okay so I'll stop giving him benefit of the doubt he did screech.

"It's called a cloaking shield Zhao and it doesn't look good for a smoldering ball of tar to just appear into thin air," I answered uncloaking myself.

"Who cares they'll still die," Zhao yelled seeing me and came closer. What was he going to do, monologue me to death.

"You don't understand, I wish to rule the world not shatter it to oblivion."

"You lost me."

"Well you lost me during your monologue," I paused to look at Zhao's face. Classic, _you heard me_ look could be seen.

"You heard that, but how," Zhao stuttered. Still hilarious though why couldn't I laugh. Did it have something to do with me being full yang, full evil. It was the only reason I could come up with.

"Zhao you sure are dense, now about me losing you," I sat down on the air. For those of you who don't know I was using the air as a pillow I don't know what power I'm using I lost count and I could care less. "You see Zhao I sent these kids back to this time, and one of them will become me." Zhao was still lost. Lesson I learned, don't teach an old fool new things it'll amaze you how dumb they get. "And if that kid dies I don't exist and if I don't exist then he doesn't die."

"But then you would exist, wait I'm confused," Zhao said clutching his head. I myself had only mingled in it and knew it was the most dangerous frontier. From what I learned from Lyoko even Clockwork makes mistakes when it comes to time in which he uses my program to erase them.

"You're right Zhao the result is confusion because it makes no sense," the look on his face dropped whether it was because he realized the stunning truth or because he still didn't understand I'll never know, though knowing Zhao it was the second one. I materialized a piece of string in my hands and began to put tension on it. "And when time makes no sense," I snapped the string in half before continuing, "It brakes, destroying everything." Now Zhao understood fully as his jaw dropped.

"You knew that and you still tampered with time," he screamed at me furious. I don't blame him, I've had some other villains come after me for that too until they realized that if they destroyed Lyoko they would in turn destroy Earth.

"I prefer tinkered, but yes. Of course that means that I already know the outcome of every battle and the knowledge of everyone who dies," I stated as Zhao looked a tad bit sad. He must of thought that he was one of the people who died. "Zhao as I said before you don't die but are frozen in time."

"Very well," he said straitening back up, "what should I do."

"Wait until I give the signal."

"How will I know it's the signal."

"Trust me Zhao, you'll know," I smirked before zooming back to Iroh's body.

_**Now for the explanation of Zuko's death. Also for those of you who didn't catch it I did mean Clockwork who will be in the sequel. You know what that means. Zuko's POV**_

"Uncle," I yelled seeing him lying limp on the floor. "Are you alright."

"He isn't dead Zuko," I looked around me to see X.A.N.A. moving into to Iroh. "He's just my vessel."

"Get out of Iroh now you demon," I yelled.

"Very good Zuko you're sharper than either Zhao or your father or for that matter anyone else I've ever met."

"What are you talking about," I yelled demanding an explanation shooting fire at him.

"I advice you stop Zuko you wouldn't want to char your own uncle."

"An explanation now!" I screamed cooling off. He was right I couldn't kill my own uncle even if he was possessed.

"In the ten thousand years I spent in Lyoko no one has ever figured out that I'm not a virus, or even Jeremy," X.A.N.A. said laughing evilly.

"Then what are you!" I yelled demanding to know.

"A demon! Only shame is you won't ever tell anyone because unlike you I'm not afraid to kill," He laughed shooting flames. I burned, and then it was over. The last thing I saw were Jeremy and his friends.

* * *

_**Sad I know, the good news is that if I get a majority vote on reviews he comes back.**_

_Don't do it, it's a scam._

_**If you don't mind I have to hunt down whoever said that so goodbye for now. **_


	15. Battle at Sea II

_**News report**_

**_Number 1 The nagging voice escaped without a trace though he is still wanted._**

**_Number 2 Vella is somewhere in Hawaii enjoying herself. If she doesn't come back soon there is going to be trouble._**

**_Number 3 One vote for Zuko means he'll come back. The cut line is chapter 16 _**

_**In later news I still don't own anything. Not even Vella she says she owns herself. Again I plan to fix that.

* * *

**_

_**Last but best, the story. X.A.N.A.'s POV cause I can say a lot more.**_

"Wait I thought you didn't like to fight, especially if the person you're fighting is Zuko," Odd stated.

"Ya and you killed him," Ulrich yelled. The hamsters running their brains must have come to a screeching halt cause they were acting like Zhao. Trust me that's hard, even by Odd's standards.

"You are quite dense aren't you," I calmly stated as Lt. Ji walked in the room. "Iroh has long left this world as has Zuko. You're not talking to some fat old man you're talking to Jeremy. I could feel Jeremy's blood broiling, anger, rage, trying to hold it all in. When you do this it releases destroying everything you once loved and cared for.

"I am not you, and I never will be," Jeremy shouted hitting me with energy. So much hate was in him, now to bring it all out. His rage and fury, his fire it needed to burn.

"Jeremy you don't understand do you. It's just me, you, and your friends."

"What about the crew," the peanut gallery said. Actually it was Odd but I really couldn't see the difference.

"Well them too but I was talking about people with individual minds. As dumb as you are you still apply," I sneered as Ji transformed into a new monster.

"What is that," Ulrich asked pulling out his sword.

"I like to call that one my fire knight," I answered as it attacked. A sword of fire appeared from its hand. Still other than being completely covered with Fire Nation armor and the X.A.N.A. symbol on it, it looked identical to Ji.

"Some imagination you have," Odd laughed taking out his bow shooting the beast. It knocked my creature back but didn't destroy it.

"Did I forget to mention my fire knight is impervious to any white magic. That includes anything Vella makes." My best statement yet. Confusion conquers and destroys, a harsh lesson but ever so true.

"You know Vella," Ulrich asked shocked, still trying to bat away the fire knight.

"But of course. Vella is the key reason the outreaches of my future are still a mystery to me, Clockwork being the other." My plan was working. Confusion was fraying their natural abilities, they could not focus, and thus they could not fight. Just then a major blow was dealt to me, Jeremy discovered he didn't use white magic. He discovered he could hurt them.

"Why can I hurt them," Jeremy asked now confused himself.

"It's simple Jeremy, just as their powers came from Vella, your powers came from me. And I don't use white magic," I knocked him back with a crippling blow, "I use shadow magic. The darkness is my weapon as it is yours. Your fate cannot be changed, give up.

"No, I'll never get up," Jeremy screamed letting his powers take control of him. "It's you who needs to give up, good will always win, not evil." He was enraged. Even I could barely dodge his blows coming at me, ripping holes in the ship.

"You say you're good, look at the destruction you have caused, the pain you made. You're just like me and it fits," Jeremy's rage had now passed even my level of power. He took hold of me coming in with all the anger he had. "No matter what you say, no matter what you do you will become me. You can't run from it. Look at your friends, what will they think of you now."

"I know one thing I can do. Destroy you." All the anger Jeremy had in him was shot at me at destroyed me. Though Jeremy should know by now that evil doesn't die, it only rests.

_**X.A.N.A. has left the room. So I choose Jeremy's POV.**_

They were staring at me, in fear. "What," I angrily said.

"Jeremy you tore X.A.N.A. in two what do you think," Ulrich replied.

"Ya and you vaporized Iroh in the process."

"He was sheltering X.A.N.A. do you want him to escape. Do you want him to destroy everything we care about," I screamed out still in my rage.

"Jeremy you think you're doing good but you've just become as ruthless as X.A.N.A., as hateful," Ulrich declared starting to grow angry himself.

"What would you know. Your worst enemy doesn't come up to you saying that he's your future. You wouldn't know anything about this."

"Well I do know one thing. You need to cool down, alone," Odd stated beginning to leave. "Ulrich I'll be on the deck are you coming with."

He glared at me for a second and then back at Odd. "Ya," he answered leaving with them. Alone, I was left all alone just like X.A.N.A. said I would be.

"Am I evil," I cried out to no one. Then a scream came from the deck, Odd's scream to be exact. I looked down at Zuko's dead body before making my decision. "I refuse to let this happen ever again."

_**The scream was Odd cause X.A.N.A. attacked them. And for those of you who actually thought X.A.N.A. was dead, he wasn't. If he was then what would I use for a plot. Normal POV.**_

Ulrich was slammed into a wall by a fire knight. He was powerless against them. The beast grabbed Ulrich's neck as another grabbed Odd's. "Well, well, well. Two of the powerful Lyoko guardians fail."

"The good guys always win," Odd defiantly yelled.

"You don't get it do you Odd. This isn't some comic book were the good guys win this is our world, my world." It didn't sound to good from someone who knew he was going to die shortly, but what Odd didn't know won't hurt him. Unless it's school in which case the opposite applies. The grip around their throats tightened until it was unbearable, then the knights shattered.

"Leave them alone X.A.N.A.," Jeremy roared charging at him knocking him back. Jeremy shot intense blasts at X.A.N.A. only to have him dodge them.

"I thought this might be the case, fortunately I was prepared," X.A.N.A. stated blasting Jeremy off of him. Fire knights appeared all around the trio.

"I'll take the one on the left," Ulrich said pulling out his sword.

"And I'll take the one wearing red," Odd added thinking it was a joke.

"And we'll take the ones on the ship," Aang yelled from Appa getting onto his glider. He sliced some of the fire knights open before landing.

"My guess is bending isn't white magic," Odd said shooting one of the knights. It stunned it even with its protection.

"Bending is bending not magic," Aang answered blowing the other advancing knights away. Appa landed as Yumi, Sokka, Aelita, and Katara got off attacking nearby fire knights.

"White magic may not be fatal to them but it still stuns them," Ulrich yelled directed mainly to Yumi. Most of the knights had by now been blown off the ship.

"Air support no fair. Oh well two can play this game," X.A.N.A. laughed disappearing only to reappear behind Jeremy. More new monsters began to appear in the sky. They were small but fast not to mention virtually impossible to hit.

"What are those," Jeremy yelled doing a series of martial arts moves that he never knew he could do.

"I call them locusts, they slowly drain your hope and dreams giving you no reason for existence." A few of them landed on Jeremy but withered on contact. "A minor side affect, they don't affect anyone using shadow magic." Once again Jeremy's rage took over and in an instant all of the monsters ceased to exist.

"I'm not you, I never will be," Jeremy screamed knocking him down and blasting a hole right where X.A.N.A. was. X.A.N.A. slowly flew back onto the hull of the ship before launching a series of shadow blasts. Each of them vanished once it reached the air around Jeremy.

"Impossible," X.A.N.A. yelped as Jeremy began to glow. His friends watched in awe and fear as Jeremy moved his hand upwards and closed it. X.A.N.A. began to gasp for air realizing defeat.

"Don't you ever show your face to me again," Jeremy yelled in a deep tainted voice.

"I sadly must decline." His forehead began to glow a menacing red.

"What are you doing," Jeremy asked the grip still tight.

"Just asking Zhao for help," X.A.N.A. answered. This broke Odd's silence.

"You're using Zhao as your trump, that's weak," Odd laughed not seeing any threat. All around them glass began to fall revealing ships. Not Fire Nation ships but advanced military ships from Jeremy's own time. They launched their jets as Zhao watched.

"I'd say I've given Zhao a futuristic advantage," X.A.N.A. laughed vanishing from Jeremy. The jets quickly approached them as they all looked in awe.

"This is not good."

* * *

_**There you have it. If you don't review this time and cast a vote then Zuko will come back. Also I have found Vella and confiscated her Hawaiian suite. Here she comes. Um I gotta run, goodbye.**_

**__**


	16. Battle at Sea III

_**More news.**_

**_Number 1 Zuko is coming back and serves a huge role in chapter nine. I know chapter nine has long passed but I go by the individual names such as Truth and Lies part I and part II is one chapter._**

**_Number 2 Vella's back with a new friend, well not new but you'll see. If you're smart you may find out what she is. If not you'll have to wait._**

**_Number 3 Um I ran out of news. Wait I don't own anything but the plot and Vella, so what's new. Enjoy the story.

* * *

_**

_**Lets get interesting. Vella POV.**_

I stood staring at the spirit they call Clockwork. Time could be so annoying cause technically we already had a son so to speak, only we went into the past. It can give major brain strain to anyone other than Clockwork who dared to understand it. Only X.A.N.A. had come close and even then he was cut short. Time should be left to its father.

"So what have you figured out," I asked him. Being semi all knowing he should know.

"Nothing, X.A.N.A. has shielded his past from me." I shifted back in my position.

"And the future," I asked annoyed.

"Is best not to be tampered with even if it's me. Just because X.A.N.A. is reckless doesn't mean we should be." He could get so annoying. He treated me like an inferior just because his toy was older than mine.

"So what. Does that mean you don't know."

"No, it means that we shouldn't dig a deeper hole. You know as well as I do that this period of time is very fragile."

"Twenty thousand years, hello that's older than either of us," I yelled out raising my arms. Clockwork flinched a bit. "Alright so you had vacations in the future, so have I. Still we're not that old," I said. Then I realized what he meant. Awhile back he specialized his own, just for him return to the past machine. Only he could remember what happened. When he developed that both me and X.A.N.A. had been furious.

"Sorry."

"How long did you go," I asked hoping it wasn't too long.

"Twenty thousand years into the future."

"And," I asked nervously.

"It could use some improvements." I grumbled. CW had always been like this. You have to have perfection, then again when it comes to time the slightest error means the end of the world.

"Fine. Still it's not how deep the hole is it's how high you bounce when you reach the bottom," I happily chanted. Clockwork sighed admitting defeat.

"Alright, I know of five of the prophesied," he answered.

"And they are," I frantically asked getting up.

"I'm sorry but I'm prohibited to tell, the observants would kill me."

"What, with their boring monologue. Please the Box Ghost is more of a threat." I moved away from him before finishing my speech. "You're afraid aren't you. You're not afraid of a person, demon, or spirit. You're afraid of your own toy time, you fear what others could do to it."

"Look what the Fire Nation did to the environment. They destroyed it like it were a toy. When ecosystems break they rebuild and people can adapt. When time is destroyed it doesn't rebuild and people can't adapt so yes I am very afraid of what X.A.N.A. or even some lesser evils could do to it," Clockwork said. He sighed knowing what was next. I always gained some ground from these chats. "William is one of the seven," he sighed.

"Not surprising, if he gained-,"

"-Yes he gained both of our powers," Clockwork finished for me. "Here Will is gonna need this," he stated before giving me a time orb. It alone could reset anyone's life by a day.

"Why does Will need this," I asked confused.

"Because Zuko's dead." I gasped at his statement. That wasn't supposed to happen. "He'll also need your white orb."

"Alright then it looks like I have a full agenda," I said slowly leaving his sector outside of time. He nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but think to himself. _It's best if she doesn't know about halfas yet._

_**For everyone who watches Danny Phantom that Clockwork is the same. Also the sequel is a crossover with Danny Phantom so be happy. Now let's get back to Aang and the others.**_

"This is not good." The jets shot some of their missiles at the ship but Jeremy shattered them with his intense power. Actually it was impossible to tell he was Jeremy as he looked even less human than X.A.N.A. did. He had black wings and piercing, angry black eyes. He looked like a demon.

"For X.A.N.A. it is," Jeremy yelled flying up and slicing his demonic claws strait through the jet. Jeremy though now not in control of himself growled at more jets crushing them with his power. Back at the ship X.A.N.A. had arrived.

"I don't understand," Zhao asked, "isn't anger supposed to weaken your abilities."

"For the other three magics yes, however because shadow magic is fueled by evil emotions they grow stronger with hate," X.A.N.A. answered gazing at the enraged Jeremy as he lifted up a nearby aircraft carrier effortlessly. "And judging by how angry he is I advice we leave but first," X.A.N.A. said blasting a whole in the ship causing it to begin sinking. "Now we leave," X.A.N.A. said creating a black dome on the ship. Jeremy saw this and blasted the ship with a huge shadow blast destroying the whole ship. Unbeknownst to Jeremy, X.A.N.A. and Zhao managed to escape. Jeremy looked at the ship with rage before darting of towards the north.

Back on the ship things could be going better. "We're sinking," Odd stated.

"Really what pointed that out," Yumi answered seeing the situation as hopeless. "Besides we could all fit on Appa. Katara heard them trying to get all the water out.

"Good idea," Katara said.

"I think so too," Aelita added.

"Look I'm sorry but Appa can't carry more than seven people," Aang declared.

"Well then good cause I count seven," Ulrich said answering their problems.

"What about Zuko," Sokka yelled out to Ulrich.

"Dead," he answered.

"Iroh."

"Dead."

"The crew,"

"Under X.A.N.A.'s control."

"Alright then everyone on," Sokka yelled happily that their situation wasn't hopeless. They all got on as Appa sped away. They were heading to the North Pole.

* * *

**_A lot happens in the next chapter. Zuko comes back, someone named Harimi trains the benders, and Zhao slaps X.A.N.A. and nearly gets killed. Also there are many links that you simpletons may not be able to find. I'll help, there's two major links in this chapter._** **_Also please review more. If I get ten reviews I'll give a sneak preview next time._**


	17. Harimi the Di Bender I

_**Alright first up those last two episodes of Code Lyoko, NEVER HAPPENED. Are we clear, good.**_

**_Now for the disclaimer_** **_I only own Vella and the plot.

* * *

_**

**_Here we go. Normal POV as the gang sets foot on the North Pole_**.

They had been flying for what felt like days. Besides that fact it had actually only been two hours. "Finally land," Sokka yelled getting off of the low flying Appa. His mouth fell open at what he saw.

"Sokka we're not walking all the way to the tribe so get back on," Katara said to her brother as she got off as well. This triggered everyone else getting off of Appa as the flying bison happily took a breather.

"Look," Sokka gasped still amazed at what he saw. It was a person with pitch black hair and blood red eyes, glass shattered next to him. No one recognized him, he had greatly changed. Then Yumi saw it. It was what little was left of Jeremy's glasses.

"Guys I think this is Jeremy. Take a look at these," Yumi said to them as they came closer. None of them questioned it after all Jeremy had done the supernatural lately.

"You can't even tell it's him," Odd gasped staring at his friend. He was out cold in the snow. Had he not been what he was or the strange things that he did they would have known he was dead. Only he wasn't dead, only different, changed, and with power.

_**Cause I'm lazy I'll fast forward to when they get to the tribe. But first I'm going to do Will's POV for the first time.**_

This Zuko still wasn't here. Neither was Vella or anyone else of any importance. It drove me nuts to be kept waiting, still it was normal after all I was only five. As I prepared to leave a blink of light appeared meaning Vella had come back. "Vella," I yelled hoping it was her. If not there would be some explaining to do.

"Hello Will. We seem to have a minor setback that I did not foresee," she serenely told me.

"What is it," I asked her hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

"Zuko is dead. You must go to him. His ship is on the bottom of the ocean." I was appalled at what she had said. Zuko was dead and his ship on the bottom of the sea. Vella's friend was supposed to have infinite foresight how could she not have known this. I guess she didn't look surprised, still maybe she was when she first heard it.

"How will I get to him," I asked the first of my questions. I've learned never to pace Vella, that it only slowed her down.

"The white orb shall guide you to him and grant you safe passage."

"If he's dead what help will he be," I asked again.

"He will be no help to us if he's dead, but if he's alive," she said to me handing me another orb, "then he can fulfill his part." I stared at the two orbs feeling the power resonating from within them. It was intense, power I had only felt when I was near Vella, only now the power was mine to command.

"I'm on my way," I answered leaving the tent. The snow was harsh outside but simply by thinking I was able to subside the storm. So was the power of the white orb, power over matter and nature. The orb continued to glow a blinding white light until finally the light engulfed me and transformed into neither matter nor energy. I was time or an essence, nothing but the power of the orb for a time being. I could feel my soul hit the water as I traveled beneath the surface of the ocean towards Zuko's ship. I hit the ship as the entire thing went up in a luminous bright light that shot up into the sky. Though it was night the light lit up the sky as the sun. I slowly recovered from the blinding light and looked up, it was the next day.

"Well look who's awake," a voice said to me as I got up. I turned around to see who it was, Zuko. "I would ask how you got on my ship, but then again I probably don't want to know with all the weird stuff going on. Let me take a wild guess, you teleported here," Zuko sternly asked.

"How did you know," I asked startled.

"I didn't, I was just taking the most common answer." I was now fully up and looked at him amazed. Those orbs really were powerful cause now Zuko's scar had completely vanished. "However I would like to know where Iroh and the crew are and how my scar vanished," Zuko growled. Great now Zuko had a classic symptom of returning to the past, a memory blank. Worse, I had to fill it. Even worse, I didn't know what happened to Iroh because Vella never told him.

_**Well Will got himself into quite a predicament now didn't he. There really is more to Will than meets the eye. Now back to the Water Tribe.**_

After only a few more minutes they got Jeremy to the village. Aang decided that he'd run to the village to give Jeremy space. "I see your friend is injured," a commanding voice called out to them and they saw an elderly woman. Yumi would have sworn she was Vella, but she looked and sounded different. "I can help him," she claimed placing her hand over Jeremy. Slowly he came back to life, awakening from his sleep. Though he still had his now red eyes and black hair but even those were beginning to fade.

"Vella," Yumi asked wondering if it was her.

Though Vella hated to lie she knew she must, "no I am Harimi the village elder and the only known person able to bend two elements." Katara, Sokka, and Aang gasped as that never happened, it was said to be impossible. But then again, all of the impossible had happened lately as it always would.

* * *

_**I'll say the same thing here that I said in my other fanfic. I won't be able to update for awhile and I'm sorry this one took so long. What was it almost a month. Anyways please review. also I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short but the next on should be longer.**_


	18. Harimi the Di Bender II

_**Lucky for you I have now given this story priority so long as the reviews keep coming. Also just as a marker there are only seven updates after this. Know as I had said before I only own Vella and the plot.

* * *

**_

_**Now for the story you've been waiting for. Will's POV. **_

I had two options and both of them sucked. I could either come up with a lie and then he'd kill me later in a harsher manner. Or I could tell him what little of the truth I knew. I decided to go with being truthful because I'm far from the effective liar.

"Well, um you see they me be either dead or not here," I answered. Zuko gave me a death stare before I realized what I had done.

"No du there not here what do you think I meant by the question," Zuko screamed at me. "And what do you mean dead, and where the-," I held up my hand meaning for him to stop.

"Look I can't tell you what happened to your crew or uncle. However your scar was healed by Chronol magic," I answered. Zuko looked like he had no idea what I had said, which he probably didn't. I barely knew what I said.

"Chronol magic," Zuko asked.

"It's the most dangerous type of magic that even some necromancers refuse to use. It's kind a like a last resort thing, and I heard from my guardian that if you die right now, well then," I answered thinking about what Vella had said to me long ago. _If our plan to either purify X.a.n.a. or terminate him fails Will, then the world as we know it will cease to exist._

To cease to exist. That was what had to happened to X.a.n.a. He had to cease to exist no matter what.

"Am I that important," Zuko asked.

"I don't know, I don't know much. I'm only five. If you want answers then you'll have to ask Vella."

"And Vella is where?"

"The Northern Water Tribes," I answered. "If we hurry we could make it there by the end of Spring."

"So be it," Zuko said agreeing. "I don't see any other choice." I could only help but think how well that had gone. Zuko didn't try to kill me, I never had to become a firebender, and we would soon arrive at the Northern Water Tribes. It would only take a good six months.

_**The forces are gathering and soon the face off will begin.**_

"Is it not a wise idea to not strike," Zhao said for the umpteenth time. I was getting sick of this, why did I have to choose him of all people. How did such a buffoon become an admiral I will never know.

"We're not attacking until I'm sure young William is there."

"I don't see what is so important about some kid," Zhao asked. I buckled not wanting to tell him that some kid was going to change the fate of history.

"The fact is I'm reigning supreme in the future and I don't want some stupid kid ruining it. William is the only thing that keeps me from winning. He is a nuisance from the future that must either join us or be terminated," X.A.N.A. said building a machine that he knew would be required if he were to succeed. A cryogenic chamber. He would then preserve Zhao's body with a small amount of his essence. Ten thousand years later an archeologist would awaken him. Unfortunately after that everything would just be a second guess. No one could know, except maybe Clockwork. And even then Clockwork was far to much of a pacifist to try anything.

"Is this kid really all that," Zhao asked.

"Yes, he's the son of my two greatest enemies. Destroying either of his parents would shatter his very existence because he hasn't been born yet," X.A.N.A. answered. Zhao gasped at what he had heard. "Yes amazing the brain freezes time has given me. Either way why waste energy fighting a fully trained adult when I could simply take out a weak child. Jeremy would make a nice addition but he's still my vessel from the past. He dies, I die. Then a paradox occurs and everyone dies."

Zhao was stunned by this. All that I had said was impossible for his time, or even my own time. Time was the key, however, that made this whole thing possible. Without time reality ends yet with it reality is at constant stake.

"You however will not die. You are to go into this machine that I build you," X.A.N.A. said to Zhao hoping that he wouldn't question. However with Zhao the word hope lost all meaning because he was hopeless. It was a good thing X.A.N.A. was a quick liar, and a good one.

"Why," Zhao asked.

"Because that way you will be able to enjoy the world after I rule," X.A.N.A. answered.

"Very well," Zhao said agreeing. So this was the advantage of working with an idiot.

"The machine is complete, you may enter," X.A.N.A. said waiting for the moment. Zhao didn't question and stepped in, while X.A.N.A. was sending a small amount of his essence with Zhao. The machine worked and Zhao, looking stiff in all his frozen glory, was the next vessel. And with Zhao he would soon no longer need a vessel.

"Ah yes," X.A.N.A. said forming hundreds of thousands of ships each marked with his symbol. "Time to die."

_**How Ironic. Six months later in the Northern Water Tribe.**_

Six months could just role by when you were learning things that you wanted to learn. Such as Odd learning how to shoot Sokka with his bow and then blaming it on Jeremy. It worked, however Jeremy wasn't to thrilled and his anger flared back up. It was the last time he did that, actually it was the last time anyone got on Jeremy's nerves. They knew when he wanted to be left alone when his eyes flashed blood red and his hair darkened.

"Very good, you seem to have all finally learned," Harimi said watching the three benders. Sokka just watched along with Odd.

"Man how do they do that," Odd asked. It was a question that had bothered him for awhile. There of coarse had been some other strange things that went on such as with Jeremy. As Harimi had put it, it was certain that Jeremy was half demon. However he had a demon in him and that demon was slowly controlling him, like a vessel. Like the earliest form of X.A.N.A. was doing.

"It's called magic," Sokka answered.

"Then what do ya call this stuff," Odd asked showing him the bow. Obviously he was talking about Ulrich and Yumi as well, who were both out in the village.

"I call that even weirder magic," Sokka responded. Odd couldn't help but agree, but heck you get used to it. They then saw Katara, Aang, and Aelita walk up to the hill that the two boys were on. "So how'd it go," Sokka asked.

"We are now no longer Harimi's students," Katara answered leaving out some information about there teacher.

"What happened, you get expelled," Odd laughed. Aelita decided that she would test some Earthbending that she learned. She first found a patch of dirt and by moving her hands the dirt lifted up and smacked Odd in the face. Katara did the same thing to Sokka.

"Hey," both of them cried. Slowly a ship began to dock onto the shore only known to them as Prince Zuko's ship. "But how," all of them asked.

_**With Yumi.**_

'Where is he' Yumi thought pacing back and forth waiting for Ulrich. He had finally decided to see if some kind of blacksmith could figure out what his sword was. Slowly a bird that was flying stopped as did the rest of the world. Two faint words could be heard. They were time out.

"Well hello there Yumi," a voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw what looked like an elderly ghost.

"Wh-who are you," she asked.

"Clockwork is my name. Vella has told me impressive things about you and from what I see she was right."

"Um, this is important how," Yumi asked now confused.

"I just wanted to make sure that you could keep watch over William. I see Vella was right," he said before disappearing in midair. Time began to start back up again.

"Yumi," Ulrich said holding his sword. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Not the best terms to use," she answered. "Then again you look like you just saw one too."

"I think I did, I saw Zuko's ship." Yumi gasped at what she heard.

"This day just keeps getting weirder."

* * *

_**Slowly the end will come. All life shall vanish by the evil one. And only the seven sages can seal him. Of bravery, knowledge, and compassion. So is the prophesy.**_

_**Remember to Review. And soon I'll finish this story.**_

_Don't do it._

_**I thought I caught you. Um, gotta go.**_


	19. Into Megido, Valley of Death I

_**The lesser evil shall reign for ten thousand years. The dark ones revival, signal of the end. And wage war against the spirits, the demons, the angels, and humans. More of the prophesy.

* * *

**_

_**Here's the story and oh ya. All I own is the plot and Vella. With Jeremy. **_

_Is this what you want. To be hated by your friends._

_They're not my friends. Are we forgetful. And soon they will not be yours._

_They will always be my friends. And likewise I will never be you._

_Oh but you will. Every force says so, and if you don't become me then time will end. Then what will happen to your sickening friends hmm._

_Leave me. Go away and never come back._

_Very well but I will always be with you. In your anger, your hate, and rage. And soon you will experience them all._

Jeremy was so sick of that subconscious voice telling him he was X.A.N.A., he didn't want to be his own arch enemy. More importantly he didn't plan to be. Jeremy quickly understood that he had, as some had said, demon powers. Jeremy saw the others train, however he did not. He didn't want demon powers and he planed to act like he had never received them.

"You should really see Zuko," a voice called from behind. Jeremy quickly turned around and he saw an older woman probably in her late nineties. She looked like Harimi but was slightly different.

"Who are you," Jeremy asked. "And anyways Zuko's dead."

"Were you to not going to drown. Are you to not a prisoner of a demon," she started. Jeremy was stunned and amazed. The only other person who could have known about him nearly drowning would be Zuko. And no one knew about X.A.N.A. in his mind. "Is it to hard to believe the unnatural. To understand everything is impossible, some things just are. Zuko is alive and that should be enough," she finished. One thought raced through his mind, who was she.

"Who are you," Jeremy asked.

"You may call me Vella," she answered vanishing all at once. So this is what made Vella so powerful, still Jeremy wanted to know what she was. Then he remembered Zuko.

"I gotta get to the harbor," he said out loud. Though normally he never would do this he had to get there quickly. By focusing his energy a black aura surrounded him and he simply thought of the harbor. In moments he was gone.

_**Well everyone's at the harbor. Before we see the reunion, let's see X.A.N.A. and his plot.**_

"My lord. We are approaching the north pole," one of his shadow demons said. These were not of his own design, but demonic loyalists. They served him without question and were much better than his greatest monster.

"Ah yes," X.A.N.A. stated while standing on the hull of his flagship. "The day of reckoning will soon begin. Speaking of Will is he there," the demon asked.

"The son of Clockwork and Vella is indeed at the north pole." X.A.N.A. sighed at how he referred to this child.

"The purpose of a name is so you don't have to say a mouthful," X.A.N.A. responded. He stared at the approaching north pole concealing his true thoughts. He knew the mission and how everything would play out. The comet was just two days away from striking the Earth. Soon all would die, even the dark one himself. X.A.N.A. smiled as he remembered another thought. Old demons don't die easily. Oh how true it would be.

_**Now for the harbor seen.**_

"Land," Will yelled out as soon as the ship docked. Even before that he had jumped of the boat and started kissing the snow. It's not like he wasn't meant for the sea. It meant Zuko wasn't meant to commandeer a ship of any kind.

"It wasn't that bad," Zuko retaliated.

"You somehow managed to maneuver the ship so that we were always in a storm. Not to mention the fact that we nearly capsized three times. And we were out there till after the beginning of Summer," Will yelled listing off everything that went wrong. "Plus we ran out of food. And don't ever fry fish using firebending." Zuko was now really mad.

"I didn't see you do anything," Zuko yelled back.

"Ya well I don't have to, I'm only five."

"Is that your excuse for everything," Zuko yelled getting a bit angry with Will.

"No, when I was four it was-."

"-You know what I mean," Zuko yelled.

"Well when you put it like then. . . yup," Will replied. Zuko growled in annoyance but the last time he tried anything with Will he wound up tied up and gagged. And that was in lees than a second. Slowly a black orb appeared from nowhere. "Either that's Jeremy or we're in trouble."

"How come," Zuko asked.

"Cause X.A.N.A. is he only other being that can do that," Will answered taking out what looked like a Shepard's staff. It was, however, pure white and glowing intensely and to some degree or manner it was hot. "This however should give him a run for his money." Fortunately to a number of beings Jeremy came out of the portal. He immediately noticed the radiant staff Will was clutching.

"Am I really evil," Jeremy asked.

"Um well you do look evil. But then again Vella looks weak so it really doesn't mean anything," Will said. Both Zuko and Jeremy stared at him with an angry look. "Oops, sorry rhetorical question."

"What gave it away," Jeremy coldly responded before turning his attention to Zuko. "How are you here?"

"Does that concern you," Zuko returned just as coldly. He apparently was in no mood for questions.

"Yes it does," Jeremy said angrily his eyes flashing red and his hair turned a darker blond. Will backed up for two reasons. One he didn't want to be caught in blind rage and two, he wanted Zuko to be caught in blind rage.

"Two over angry teens fighting, this should be fun," Will said looking at the two.

"Alliance," Zuko offered.

"At least till we've got him gagged," Jeremy answered with black magic beginning to grow on his hands.

"Uh oh," Will said watching the two approach him. In reality he knew that it would still be fun. After all, they both had no clue how to use their powers.

_**That would be a good fight. Sorry I won't show it but I have to move on. You will see the out come though. And here we go with the rest of the group.**_

Everyone else met up at the town square and began to head over there. Some off them thought it was some kind of harmless prank such as Katara and Odd did. Ulrich and Sokka both thought this was a trap. Yumi thought that this had Will's name written all over it and Aang and Aelita were hopeful that Zuko had never died. However none of them were hoping for what they saw. In a flash everything seemed to move by.

"Hello," a dark voice called from not behind but above. It was X.A.N.A. "And goodbye," he screeched sending a terrible black wave at them. In that moment they were all gone, nothing left but a note.

_**Now that is a trap. What will the other three do about it though.**_

"Do you promise to behave," Will asked the two defeated teens.

"Yes, we'll behave," both of them cried out. Will smiled before dropping the chronol bubble he had placed around them.

"Good, now Jeremy can you please take us somewhere to eat. All I had on that ship was burned fished."

"Shut up," Zuko said still angry.

"Sure, sure. Just put away that staff would you. That thing cheats," Jeremy said annoyed of all the times Will froze time.

"Oh ya like it. It was a present from my dad," Will replied following Jeremy. He wasn't looking where he was going and slammed right into Jeremy who had for some reason stopped. "Any reason you stopped," Will asked.

"Simple to annoy you," Zuko responded. Will wasn't to thrilled with that and hit Zuko with chaos energy only to watch him jump in pain.

"You little runt," Zuko yelled shooting fire at Will.

"SHUT UP," Jeremy screamed. Being half demon this knocked both of them back. Listen to this note.

_You shall hand over the Vessel and the son of Clockwork and Vella if you wish to see your friends again. Meet me at the Megido docks or they will all suffer a terrible fate. And be prepared for a fight, I wouldn't take you any other way. _

_Signed Beelzebub commander in X.A.N.A.'s army._

"Since when does X.A.N.A. have an army," Will asked. Zuko and Jeremy ignored him.

"Let's go take him down, for now and forever," Jeremy snarled letting go of his human form revealing black wings and claws. His hair turned back to black and his eyes red. Will was amazed at what he saw. Jeremy was holding back on him, he never went full demon.

* * *

_**The next chapter is all fight. Actually the next two chapters are all fight that's how bid it is. Oh yes it is a very long fight. And yes Will really does have a staff like Clockwork's only a different shape. I'll update when I get three reviews. And also thank you for the reviews.**_


	20. Into Megido, Valley of Death II

_**The skies shall blacken as the evil comes. Souls shall shatter or bow to his command. And then only the prophesied can end the war. The war of twin evils.**_

_**I still only own Vella and my plot. Ah ha notice I said my plot. Anyways here's the story.

* * *

**_

_**X.A.N.A.'s POV**_

I paced back and forth enraged that his enemies hadn't shown up yet. They'd better show up. I didn't make my troops for nothing. Ten million different monsters, demons, and advanced technology, and they weren't even going to show. How dare they.

I had, for the only time in my life, decided to be nice. I had simply locked Jeremy's friends in suspended animation. I was going to let them fight along side with Jeremy. And he was still late. Well actually I didn't put a time limit on the note, and I already knew I was going to win, but still.

"Hey X.A.N.A. you demon," I heard someone yell. That anger must have been Jeremy. It sounded so much like my own.

"It's about time," I muttered. I dropped the suspended animation confusing the three.

"Why'd ya do that," Will asked. Jeremy and Zuko were far to confused about the situation to say anything.

"Simple, I already know I'm going to win. Heck why not have some fun," I said charging at the unaware Will. The others who were in suspended animation were beginning to awaken.

"Where are we," Odd asked looking around. He saw hundreds of thousands of my monsters advancing upon him. "Wow, now that's a lot a monsters." What a twit, he should be fighting not talking. I quickly ignored that twit and focused on Will. He was holding up a staff much like Clockwork's own.

"Birthday present," I asked. Will looked at the staff causing it to glow white.

"Nope, Christmas," he answered attempting to freeze time. He may have succeeded with all of the others but I was unaffected. Will stared at me, stunned. I pulled out one of Clockwork's medallions and smiled.

"How else would I know so much," I sneered launching an incredibly powerful electrical assault. Will built a wall of Earth, much like Aelita would in Lyoko. "Nice trick."

"Thanks, you too," Will replied sending a wave of angelic magic from the staff. I decided that the attack was weak and it would take more energy to dodge it than it would to take it head on. Unfortunately I was wrong and was blasted backwards into Jeremy's suspended body. I then got a deadly idea. I picked up the suspended bodies around me using an electrical current and smiled.

"Think fast," I sneered tossing his friends through the air. Will was stunned at first but quickly dissipated among the air. Another power of his mother. "Not bad, your better than I thought."

"Thanks again, but your still go'in down," Will yelled holding his staff high in the air acting like an Indian.

"You done yet," I asked not caring what his answer was. I blasted him with a quick, laser like, bolt of electricity. It hit him square in the heart, I had won. Not really I knew that Will would survive, but I always wanted to know how. He placed his staff on the wound and time moved backwards healing his wound. "That staff really isn't fair."

"To bad," Will yelled clearly angry that I had attempted to kill him. He charged me with his glowing staff and at the last moment sprang up into the and landed behind me. Of coarse Will knew I could detect electrical currents in the heart didn't he. He tried to attack me but I sidestepped so the staff missed. Apparently he didn't know about my detection ability.

"Sorry kid but I can detect you so long as your heart is beating, but I can fix that," I snarled and slashed at him with a dark glowing hand. The dark magic left a nasty scar going across his chest. "For a five year old, you're a pretty good fighter."

"Ya know what, you talk to much," Will said clutching his wound. Slowly he was beginning to get tired. "Why'm I drowsy," Will asked.

"Side effect of the dark energy. Sorry but I win this round kid," I explained grabbing his staff while he was still tired. I snapped it in two and time began again. Of coarse by then Will was out like a light. One down, nine to go.

_**Jeremy's POV**_

I slowly retaliated on a monster after somehow getting thrown across Megido. Still didn't know how that happened so all I did was kill any and everything that dared to get in my way. Then I saw it. X.A.N.A. laughing over what looked like Will's dead body.

"X.A.N.A.," I yelled furious at X.A.N.A. that he would dare to kill Will. The demon turned around and glared at me.

"Ah Jeremy, how nice of you to join me," X.A.N.A. taunted. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Or his sick mind games. I charged at him grabbing him and began to fly up. "You know this should be a truly good fight. We each have the exact same powers," X.A.N.A. began before vanishing out of my grasp. "Of coarse I have ten thousand more years of experience than you do," he finished charging a bolt of black lightning. He discharged the shot but I followed his example and vanished before the shot hit. I reappeared and sunk one of my claws into his skin. Naturally X.A.N.A. had some kind of devious trick up his sleeves as he vanished as soon as the claws entered. He reappeared above me bleeding at the wound. "A sneak attack very good, you really are a lot like me," he taunted.

"I am nothing like you," I screamed flying up and hit him back. He latched onto my shoulders and sent a powerful electrical wave through my body. I screamed before I plunged back down to the ground.

"There's more to fighting than physical combat," X.A.N.A. scoffed. I slowly got up, but just barely. One thing for sure, X.A.N.A. was stronger, but that wasn't going to stop me. "Look around you, look at your pawns," he said. I decided to listen to him and saw what he meant. Other than Aang and Zuko, who were going around igniting all of the engines on X.A.N.A.'s fleet things were looking grave. Sokka and Odd were out cold. Katara and Aelita were cornered by what he would soon find out were wisps. Small bee like creatures with power over all poisons. Ulrich was faring well slashing every monster that came in his way. Yumi was completely out of it. She was slowly being controlled by Beelzebub, who had entered her body.

"First lesson in chess. Take out the king, and then you win," I shouted skyrocketing up to X.A.N.A. hitting him, hard. "I'm going to tear you to shreds," I screamed charging up a powerful charge of electricity.

"Welcome to the world of demons," X.A.N.A. scoffed smiling. I didn't care. I had found Lyoko, I turned it on, I started X.A.N.A. up, and now I'm gonna shut him down. I sent the blast at X.A.N.A. hitting him full force. I smiled.

"Goodbye, you will not be missed."

* * *

_**X.A.N.A.'s plan is working just as he um. . . planed it. The second half of the fight will come up next. From now on the only thing I need in terms of reviews is that by the end of this story I need 100 reviews to start on the sequel. That's ten more reviews for what this and five more chapters. If it get's to 105 at the end I'll give a sneak preview of the sequel.**_


	21. Into Megido, Valley of Death III

_**The Seven Sages shall be as told. And so I saw a warrior of the elements, of fire, and Earth. Of water and of the air. And he will vanquish the spirit Ozai, lord over fire, and loyalist to the great demon.**_

_**Guess who. That's right Aang is one of the seven. Here's the story right where I left off.

* * *

**_

_**Aang's POV**_

It didn't take too long for some of the monsters to realize that me and a very, very reluctant Zuko, were going around sabotaging all of their ships. It took even less time for us to figure out that they didn't like it.

"I got another one," Zuko yelled. But I think we should get off."

"Why," I asked.

"A number of reasons," Zuko said. About ten Fire Knights came out of the engine room. "That would be reason one," Zuko started as the other half of the ship blew up. "That would be the other."

"Let's go then," I said taking out my bison whistle. It was a good thing that Appa responded quickly to this thing. I blew it, but to no avail. Appa never came. The Fire Knights parted revealing a center demon wearing a black and white cape. "Who are you," I asked.

"My name is Cankerworm," he stated a ball of fire growing in one hand and a ball of energy in the other. "One of X.A.N.A.'s demon generals," he yelled sending both of the blasts at us. The first one missed sadly but the second hit Zuko and deeply shocked him. He was no sooner than that, out cold. "It appears I would win."

"You would win, but I _will_ win," I yelled creating a ball of air and shot it at him. He charged a ball of what seemed to light and sent it on a collision coarse to my blast. They struck each other and the explosion of shining air rocketed both of us back. I stopped the blast from affecting me by jumping up, Cankerworm however took the full blast. He hit the water that was slowly filling up the ship and was knocked out. "What a wimp," I stated looking at the unconscious demon. I was hit by something from behind me and dropped to the ground, unconscious. I knew what it was. A cheap blow from a Fire Knight.

_**Ulrich's POV**_

I quickly jumped up and sliced two more tarantulas that dared to attack me. "This is too easy," I declared taking out more that were waiting in line. Either way there were a lot of them, so I would have to give X.A.N.A. power in numbers.

"Let me fix that," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Yumi, holding two boulders up with a X.A.N.A. symbol on her. She shot both of them at me giving be barely enough time to jump up.

"Yumi snap out of it," I yelled landing on the ground. I didn't want to, or need to hurt her. All I had to do was knock her out.

"Yumi is no more, I am Beelzebub, demon general and master over possession," Yumi or Beelzebub as she or um, this is confusing. Anyways I just ran up to Beelzebub and hit him with the end of the sword. It wouldn't harm Yumi, just knock her unconscious. I saw Beelzebub faze out of her and immediately tried to stab him. The blade went right through.

"Great a spirit," I mumbled.

"You are indeed a great warrior," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see someone wearing a silver, almost metallic cape. "Allow me to test your skills," he yelled making a weapon appear in his hands. He charged me and both of us fought with our swords him slowly forcing me back.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Nebuchednezzer, demon lord of fighting. Perhaps you would enjoy being my apprentice, you are quite skilled," he answered trying to cut my legs. I jumped up and tried to kick him, but he caught the kick and flung me back.

"Don't count on it," I yelled struggling to get up.

"Shame, then die," he yelled charging me sword in front.

"Don't think I'm done yet, Triplicate," I shouted splitting into three. He managed to stab the original but it didn't matter. Any of us could be the original with that move.

"Nice trick. . .now," Nebuchednezzer roared. Immediately two killer wasps struck me down. Killer wasps were terrible beasts with dual stingers that secreted a powerful sleeping poison. I was out, one more of us was down.

_**Three more to go, not looking good. Jeremy's POV.**_

I laughed thinking that I had killed X.A.N.A. Did I really enjoy killing. . . no, that was X.A.N.A. He was a demon, a killer. He needed to die.

"Tsk, tsk. You should know another lesson of chess as smart as you are. Expect the unexpected," he yelled blasting me with dark energy. "Knight from B1 to A3." This was certainly new.

"You wanta play. Well pawn from E7 to E5," I yelled sending my own dark blast at him. X.A.N.A. disappeared and reappeared behind me. He slapped me with his black glowing hand causing me to fall.

"Not bad, not bad. Knight from A3 to C4," X.A.N.A. roared. I quickly spread my wings and rose back up to his level. I couldn't believe I was playing chess in my mind with my worst enemy. I couldn't believe I was playing chess in my mind.

"Bishop from F8 to C5," I yelled trying to claw at X.A.N.A.'s eyes. He stopped me with a barrier of dark power before spreading it out causing the whole thing to hit me.

"I'll now move my Knight from G1 to H3," X.A.N.A. said glaring at me. I quickly restored myself and attempted another shot at him. It hit him not hurting him, but splitting him into three different X.A.N.A.'s.

"Queen to F3," I screamed. X.A.N.A. however was smiling. All three of his forms hit me with fire at the same time. The heat I felt was beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

"I'll take your pawn by moving my knight to E5," he stated. And like I took your pawn, I take your friends." I saw them, beat in combat. Well other than Katara and Aelita who were still fighting. Then I saw them to lose.

"Queen to F2, Checkmate," I roared.

"Foolish child," X.A.N.A. yelled appearing all around me. "Do you take me for a fool, I cannot be fools mated," he screamed. I realized my mistake, the knight.

"That's just some stupid game," I argued.

"We'll see," X.A.N.A. said glaring at me. All of his forms shot me, and all my energy was drained. X.A.N.A. had won the Battle of Megido.

* * *

**_Yes I was actually playing chess as I was writing this story. This game of chess, as you will soon find out, correlates directly to Jeremy's life. The next chapter has the worst cliffhanger in history, but that's next chapter. Remember to review. . . please._**


	22. Judgement, Day of Reckoning I

**_And there I saw the second of the seven. She had done many things to strengthen the lesser evil after tragedy. Though_** _**she knew the path she must take. And so she and Earth defeated the demon Beelzebub**._

_**Wonder who that could be. . . hmm. Also I don't own anything, only the plot and Vella.

* * *

**_

_**Anyways, here's the story. This chapter may, sadly, be short. Jeremy's POV.**_

I awoke slowly, still weak from that assault. I was back as Jeremy, an ordinary kid. "Beelzebub," X.A.N.A. yelled holding up a letter. "Is this the note you gave them," he practically screamed.

"Why yes, do you like it," he asked hopeful.

"Son of Vella and Clockwork. . . _Son of Vella and Clockwork_, what have I told you about that," he yelled. Will, who was also awake, couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up," Beelzebub yelled glaring at Will.

"No, no speak up. He has every right to laugh at you. I have told you at least a thousand times not to do that," X.A.N.A. yelled still angry. Will continued to laugh much to Beelzebub's disapproval.

"Is it that big of a deal," Beelzebub asked.

"Will or Son of Vella and Clockwork, which is more of a mouthful."

"Um, is this a trick question," Beelzebub questioned. X.A.N.A. slapped his head with his hand and sighed in defeat.

"You're hopeless, you're more hopeless than them," X.A.N.A. stated. "Just leave, please," X.A.N.A. insisted. Beelzebub followed his orders and was soon gone.

"Oh, and just for the record, I'm very hopeful," Will stated. "I've read the prophesy, I know you'll eventually be sealed, I know-," Will was cut off by X.A.N.A.

"ENOUGH! I too know of the prophesy. Do you remember that I have a one of your father's medallions," X.A.N.A. cringed.

"Jeez, you're grumpy."

"Will, you have now lost your rights. . . so shut up," X.A.N.A. yelled.

"Make me," Will defiantly answered. X.A.N.A. accepted his challenge, and with shadow energy sealed his mouth shut.

"Clockwork must do that to you. . . a lot," X.A.N.A. chuckled at the struggling Will. By now most of the others had awoken. Odd and Sokka were of coarse the last. "WAKE UP," X.A.N.A. yelled at the two.

"I'm up," Odd yelled springing his head up. It came up so much that it hit the metallic wall he was chained to. Sokka stayed asleep. X.A.N.A., not liking this, decided to shock Sokka.

"Alright, I'm awake," Sokka moaned.

"Good then. Now let prophesy begin," X.A.N.A. said gleaming with fear. 'Why would, why should he be afraid. He's captured all of us. He's won, I see it. Checkmate, we lose, he's the victor, why's he's afraid' I thought.

"What prophesy," I yelled struggling with the iron chains. I couldn't go demon, I had to go demon, otherwise X.A.N.A. would win.

"Excellent question. . . Nebuchednezzer," X.A.N.A. roared. Nebuchednezzer came out, carrying a scroll. "This is the prophesy of Megido," X.A.N.A. began.

_Good shall fight the evil. . .and taste defeat. They shall fall by the hands of the great demon. And the queen of yin shall die, signaling the demon's creation. For the king of yin, is as well the king of yang._

"Allow me to show you the king of yin now, and soon to be the king of yang," X.A.N.A. said pointing at me. I wrestled with the chains, but to no avail, they were too sturdy.

"I am no king, and I am not evil," I responded coldly.

"Oh but you are. You are, as we speak, turning dark. However that is of no importance. I think most of us here would admit that you are the king of yin," X.A.N.A. stated. Most of the others nodded in agreement

"Your point," I snarled.

"My point is this. If you are the king then the queen, stated by the prophesy, must die. Do you know who she is," X.A.N.A. asked me. I knew who it was, but refused to believe it.

"No," I gasped.

"That's right. You do know her. Her name is," he began pointing to Aelita, "Aelita."

"You wouldn't dare," I snarled. I wrestled with the chains. I tried to do what could not logically be done. And I failed. "Don't worry it will be a painless clean death," he stated moving towards his captives. His eyes flashed yellow and then he walked away. The others were confused about his intent but I knew. He had sent an incredibly powerful electrical shock into her body. One to stop her heart.

"You monster," I screamed.

"Knight takes the queen, dear boy," X.A.N.A. stated as his eyes flashed yellow. "And as you are learning that was very costly," he said. Aelita gasped for air but failed. His shock had taken effect, she was, in an instant, dead.

_Feel it. Hate, anger, rage. All of them give you power. Evil will give you power._

_I need power!_

_That's right. Embrace the darkness. Become the darkness. Access the dark power, the dark energy._

_No, I can't._

_You must avenge Aelita. You must fight the evil. With your own evil._

"X.A.N.A.," I screamed. He turned around and glared at me. "It's time for you to meet the grave," I yelled snapping the chains, turning back into my demon self.

"Welcome to the darkness," he congratulated as his hands morphed into blades. My hands also morphed into blades.

"Thanks, I'll be more than happy to take you membership," I yelled preparing for my attack. I was going to destroy him. I was going to do more than kill him. So the bond was forever created. Only one of us would live, no matter what it took.

_**So the major fight has begun. Big shall I say it. Yup, cliffhanger. "Excuse me I have to go cheat." Well Clockwork's here. So I have to go. Remember to review. Also if you review fast I'll update fast. This is my second update for the day. "I need to cheat, hurry up." Alright jeez for someone who controls time he sure is impatient. "I heard that." Okay so I'm not quite done. Clockwork's POV**_

"Time out," I said as time froze. Luckily for me I had managed to use a more powerful spell to freeze even X.A.N.A. "Good, Aelita is still alive," I said moving over to her. I pulled out a strand of hair. "Time is now saved."

_**Clockwork ruins all my fun. Anyways please review.**_


	23. Judgement, Day of Reckoning II

_**And there I saw the third of the seven. Who herself had been struck down by the great evil, and had done many things for the lesser. She would be the Earth, and work with the seas.**_

_**I only own Vella and the plot.

* * *

**_

_**Here's the story, normal POV.**_

"Thanks, I'll be more than happy to take you membership," Jeremy yelled preparing for his attack. He was going to destroy him. He was going to do more than kill X.A.N.A. So the bond was forever created. Only one of them would live, no matter what it took.

"Being rash like usual hmm. Isn't that how Aelita died," X.A.N.A. scoffed firing a beam of energy at his opposition. Jeremy of course dodged, and towering up into the air shot his own blast. X.A.N.A. decided not to dodge, but take the attack head on. The attack hit blowing the entire area up. When the smoke cleared X.A.N.A. was unharmed in a bauble of black magic. "Bad move," X.A.N.A. stated rocketing up to Jeremy's level. X.A.N.A. rammed Jeremy but Jeremy managed to force him off before X.A.N.A. could throw him to the ground.

"Still up for that game," Jeremy declared beginning a sword fight with X.A.N.A. "Bishop to B6."

"Knight to C4."

"Pawn to H5."

"Pawn to H4."

"Knight to E7."

"Knight to E4."

"Bishop to F4."

"Knight to D6."

"Pawn takes the Knight," Jeremy yelled taking out one of X.A.N.A.'s two swords.

"Ah but Knight takes the Pawn," X.A.N.A. stated calmly knocking out one of Jeremy's swords. "And that my dear boy is check."

"King to D8."

"Knight to F6," X.A.N.A. yelled taking out Jeremy's other sword. "And that my dear boy, is also check. Jeremy gasped. He was now completely unarmed.

"King to E8," Jeremy yelled backing up in the air. X.A.N.A. pursued him blade in hand.

"Knight takes the rook," X.A.N.A. laughed slashing Jeremy across the chest. Not being able to stay airborne he fell down onto the metal ship. "And now I'll take you," X.A.N.A. hollered powering up another dark blast. This one however spread out covering the entire ship. There was no way that Jeremy had any chance of dodging it. The blasts hit the hull creating a huge smokescreen. When it cleared Jeremy was lying on his back covering himself with a dark shield.

"Sweet. . . how'd I do that," Jeremy asked looking at his hands. X.A.N.A., with his remaining sword, came down and began to slash at Jeremy's shield. However the shield refused to break and eventually Jeremy decided to expand it, thus knocking X.A.N.A. back.

"You haven't won yet," X.A.N.A. mocked dropping his blade. He replaced it with what seemed to be a staff. "I actually haven't even begun to fight."

"Neither have I," Jeremy responded still trying to stop his cut from bleeding. Still, Jeremy had enough energy to create his own staff. They again started to do battle with their weapons. Though Jeremy may have seemed to be winning due to the fact that X.A.N.A. was constantly being forced back, X.A.N.A. still had a trick up his really, _really_ long sleeve.

"Tell me Jeremy, do you know this trick," X.A.N.A. asked getting both his and Jeremy's staff lined up in a cross formation. He created a small electrical bond between the two that would end up causing his staff to spin around Jeremy's and eventually come back to his side. To avoid his own attack X.A.N.A. ducked as the cluster of attacks begun. Then he quickly moved back as Jeremy got hit constantly by X.A.N.A.'s attack. "Enjoy," X.A.N.A. ridiculed.

"How. . . did. . . you. . .," Jeremy struggled to say getting hit over and over again by the spinning staff. It didn't take too long for X.A.N.A.'s staff to return to him. When X.A.N.A. did retrieve his staff he turned it a brilliant black and threw the whole staff at Jeremy. The staff hit Jeremy knocking him back and piercing his chest. Fortunately, the staff missed any and all organs. X.A.N.A. knew that if the vessel died prematurely then he would cease to be. Not only would he cease to be but so would all of time.

"Like it," X.A.N.A. said creating a fiery glow around his entire body. Jeremy knew what was happening. X.A.N.A. was going in for the kill. Jeremy knew that this could not happen. It just couldn't.

_Use your hate, your rage, your fury._

_I need more power._

_No you don't. One blow wins the fight. You don't need to be winning, you just have to win._

_How?_

_Kill X.A.N.A., finish him off forever._

_Forever._

"Prepare to die," X.A.N.A. yelled rushing at Jeremy. Jeremy, still weakly holding his staff, dodged X.A.N.A.'s flaming mass. Generating enough energy he gave the staff enough magic to terminate X.A.N.A. Jeremy whirled around, sliding along X.A.N.A.'s outer fires and then with X.A.N.A.'s back to his front he stuck the staff into X.A.N.A.'s body, right through his tainted heart.

"Bishop to G3," Jeremy yelled pulling the staff out. "Checkmate." X.A.N.A. gasped at what had just happened. He fell to his knees clutching the wound Jeremy had just created.

"You are truly me. Eh, I may have seemed to lost. But I have, in reality, won," X.A.N.A. said falling to the floor. His form changed back into what would scar Jeremy, and in a minor area all of the spectators, other than the three demons, who had all vanished. He turned back into Jeremy. With every single detail. Jeremy knew the message, and he knew that X.A.N.A. couldn't fake this if he was dead.

"I am not you," Jeremy screamed his body beginning to consume itself in flames. I am not you and I never will be," Jeremy shouted creating a wave of fire that melted the chains of the other captives. A bright light sped of the ship ascending up into the sky. That light was Jeremy.

_You are X.A.N.A., there is no more denying it. You know what you must do._

_Why me?_

_Fate works in odd ways young one._

_Why me?_

_You were chosen, this was your destiny._

_WHY ME!_

_You can never know that, no one not even I can ever know that. You do not question fate. You except it. _

And all that time another white light slowly fell from the heaven's. To strike the Earth. So was the fate of Souzen's comet.

* * *

_**That was the last time you'll see Jeremy in this story. The last two chapters tie up those trillion loose ends that happened in the story. So remember to review. I know you can get that sneak preview.**_


	24. After the End I

_**And then I saw the forth. And his mastery over mechanics. He would be hunted by the king of spirits and would vanquish the lord of skills, Nebuchednezzer.**_

_**That guy happens to be one of my OCs doesn't exist yet. He won't exist until book three so. . . ya.**_

_**I only own Vella and the plot. . . after 24 times I think they should get the point.

* * *

**_

_**And now for the story. Yumi's POV.**_

"Is it just me, or is Jeremy gone," Odd asked getting up after the chains had been broken. Ulrich stared angrily at him.

"Odd this is no time for jokes," he yelled back.

"Sorry." I walked over to Aelita's oddly preserved body. "Is she dead," Odd asked.

"No, Jeremy just had a temper tantrum for nothing, WHAT DO YOU THINK," Ulrich shouted.

"Ya know, your kinda grumpy," Will stated taking a look at Aelita. "Maybe I could reverse time around he, that should bring her back," Will declared. He held out his hands and began to move time backwards. Unfortunately X.A.N.A. had made sure to put a powerful anti-chronol charm on her. This caused Aelita's body to bring back the energy that Will had put into her and focus it into a beam that shot him up in the air. He landed shortly after that. "That was not fun. . .at all."

"Great, so we can't do that either," Ulrich yelled. He really was kind of angry.

"Dude you need to chill out, we'll find a way," Sokka said trying to comfort Ulrich. That as well didn't work.

"There is no way. Jeremy's gone and Aelita's dead. Turning Lyoko on was the biggest mistake we ever made," Ulrich screamed back at him. There seemed to be no way to ease him. It didn't make any sense, why was he so mad. An explosion rumbled the ocean as a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon.

"What was that," I asked. Will stood up holding his hands to his head.

"Survey says. . . Souzen's comet," Will answered. "Ah crud, that's what ends all life. Hide me, someone. . . anyone," Will said panicking trying to hide behind Zuko.

"Get a grip," Zuko yelled. Apparently he wasn't to happy about Will using him as a human shield.

"Yes young William, get a grip," a soothing voice said ringing out all over the damaged ship.

"Vella," I cried. If anyone could save us it would be her. "You're still here."

"But of course young Yumi. Now go quickly back to your world, take your weapons, the fight against the dark one is not yet over," she said soothingly. I couldn't believe it. She had just said that X.A.N.A. was still alive.

"Listen old lady, no one could survive that kind of fire, and trust me, I know fire," Zuko yelled at her. Her eyes began to glow as seaweed sprung out of the sea and began to tangle themselves around Zuko.

"You know what only a mortal can know. Not even I know how he lives. Only Clockwork knows that. Now quickly, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, return to your world," she stated serenely.

"But what about the others," I asked wondering what would become of Jeremy or Aelita, or even all the people I had met in this world.

"Trust me, all shall be as is," she cryptically stated.

"What," I asked confused?

"There is no time, I will explain everything in time," she yelled blocking a powerful cloud of dust that had already reached us. "Go now." I knew that there was no more time for questions I stepped through the portal. I was knocked out for a moment but then the iron ship, the cloud of dust, they were gone. Then Ulrich and Odd fell through the portal as well. Back in the factory, only without Lyoko. "I see you have returned," a voice calmly stated hovering down from a shaft on the roof. I turned around to see Vella.

"Vella, but how, that was a long time and-and," I stuttered as Vella held up her hand.

"I am immortal," she answered. Odd slowly got up rubbing his head.

"Hey Odd if you're looking for a brain it's still not there," Ulrich said not seeing Vella. He of all people needed comic relief.

"Hey, that's not true," Odd countered. Even Vella must have known it was a sad counter.

"Excuse me," Vella yelled with authority.

"Shouldn't you be like really old," Odd asked. Vella sighed.

"I am immortal," she repeated. Odd looked stunned. "That however is not the news I bring you," she yelled. It seemed heavenly.

"What is it," I asked. "And what happened to the others."

"I cannot reveal all to you however I can tell you what became of Jeremy and Aelita," she said. This got all of our attentions, even Odd's. "Jeremy will reveal his now weak essence in due time. He will be the Jeremy that you once knew," she stated. All of us were really happy at that.

"And what became of Aelita, well let's say that Clockwork has his ways," she conveyed and no sooner did a portal open. And out stepped none other than Aelita.

"How," we all asked at once.

"Clockwork managed to save a hair before she died, then I came back before you found Lyoko. . . around 2000 BC then-," Vella stated before being cut off.

"Wow, did you just say in 2000 BC," Ulrich asked.

"Why yes, you see after Jeremy left you he discovered that his wounds would eventually kill him. So he built Lyoko some time around 8000 BC. Then he injected his mind into Lyoko, by then X.A.N.A. had taken control of him."

"Wait, isn't Jeremy X.A.N.A.," I asked.

"No, Jeremy is a vessel that X.A.N.A. used to gain safe passage to this world. X.A.N.A. took route in Jeremy's body but alias I can say no more of him," she cried out turning her head to me. "Aelita was brought back through Lyoko."

"One question. Where did Aelita come from," Ulrich asked. Vella slowly nodded her head.

"To this day, not even Clockwork knows," she answered opening another portal. "I have altered your teacher's minds and Clockwork has altered time. In this reality you were gone for a mere second, and they believe Jeremy was killed when he was kidnaped."

"Here's my last question," I started.

"Yes Yumi," she replied.

"What are you," I asked?

"Mother Nature," she answered stepping in the portal. And like that she was gone. It was back to being just the five, or now four of us. The question was, if Jeremy was dead, how could he reveal himself.

_**So what happened to all the Avatar characters. That will be told in the next and final chapter of this story. Please review, I know you can make it, you're so close. here's more of the Prophesy. and then I saw them, not one but two. one half demon and the other half ghost, and together they would take out the great evil itself, X.a.n.a.d.u.**_


	25. After the End II

_**And then I saw him. The son of time and matter. And he shall rid the great demon's power, and destroy his empire.**_

_**This is the last chapter. Again I only own Vella.

* * *

**_

_**here's the story normal POV.**_

Will stared at Vella as the three outsiders left this world to return to their own. "Thanks Vella that really help them but might I add US," Will screamed. He was still safe though. Vella could easily subside such a storm.

"William, Aang, you are to come with me," Vella replied weakening her shield.

"But what about-," Aang started before Vella interrupted.

"All shall be as is," she answered. Aang looked confused about what she said.

"That means no questions," Will clarified. "Well I'm ready any day now." Like that Vella's eyes began to glow and he disappeared.

"Will I ever see my friends again," Aang asked looking at Katara, Zuko, and Sokka.

"In time, your life has only just begun," Vella responded disappearing along with Aang. The shield broke as the storm moved across the globe, killing almost every shred of life.

_**Will's POV.**_

"Next time , I teleport," I yelled looking at my surroundings. It looked like a huge and moist cave.

"Will, I have a mission for you," Vella stated. I looked around for her and when I saw her I also saw Clockwork.

"What are you doing here," I asked. I rarely, if ever saw Clockwork. He was always to busy observing time, which I guess is pretty important.

"William you need to keep watch over Yumi and her friends," Clockwork replied. Not really an answer but it was something.

"Oh that'll be easy, I'm only what ten thousand years apart from them," I yelled raising my arms. Clockwork stared at me. "Oh ya you're the master of time. . . that changes things."

"Indeed it does," Clockwork stated. "You will keep watch at her by going to her school." I was now really confused. I knew about schools though, I also knew that a five year old, and a fourteen year old, are never in the same class.

"Uh there could be a little age problem," I claimed.

"That will be no problem," Vella peacefully responded. "Yumi was sent to 2005, I will send you to 1995." Then I understood. I would age ten years before I ever met Yumi. "One more thing, you don't mind living with foster parents do you," Vella asked. I looked confused.

"Is that necessary," I asked. All my life I had lived either with Vella or more commonly on my own.

"Yes, otherwise questions will be asked," Vella answered.

"Fine, wait when should I reveal who I am," I asked.

"When I appear to you," Clockwork answered opening a portal. "It is time William. You know what must be done," he stated.

"Yup, I swear I'm gonna regret this," I retorted.

"I could put you back in the storm," Vella offered. I rushed to the portal.

"I'm going, I'm going," I yelled disappearing into the tunnel. And there I would be going, another journey in my life. The technology gap couldn't be too bad could it, it's only ten thousand years. Boy would I ever be wrong.

_**Aang's POV**_

I couldn't what had happened, everything seemed. . . dark. "Welcome Aang," a voice called. I turned around to see a childish ghost holding a staff. Then he did something really weird, he transformed into a man before my eyes.

"Who are you," I asked using airbending to rise.

"I am Clockwork, master of time," he replied. "And you Aang have a very important mission.

"What is it," I asked. He transformed into an elderly man, "do you have any more forms," I asked completely irrelevant to what was going on. Clockwork just looked at me before returning to a childlike form.

"No, that isn't important. Aang where we are now, twenty thousand years later will lie Kinsed. A grand city with the prophesies from all time in it," Clockwork stated. "I will send you to that time period. To you it will seem like the blink of an eye, but to everyone else it will seem like an eternity." I didn't want to go to the future, all my friends would be dead. Even Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. They were only ten thousand years into the future.

"What about my friends," I asked worried what I might hear.

"Do not worry, by the time that you are brought back the worlds of the living and the dead will be closely linked. And multiple people will be brought back," he answered. This reassured me a little. "Aang it must be done. You are one of the prophesied, you must do this."

"Alright," I replied. I guess I really didn't have a choice, I had to keep fighting. That's what an Avatar did. He kept balance in the world.

"Very well," Clockwork said creating a black portal. My mind raced as I hurtled towards the future. The blink of an eye. . . it was a long blink.

_**Sorry but you'll see Aang again in book three. Anyways I decided to show Jeremy for the last time.**_

Jeremy put in the last piece in Lyoko, the virtual world that he had once tried to understand he was now creating. Only it was no longer Jeremy. Jeremy was trapped within the walls of his own mind.

_Release me!_

_No, you have chosen you path, you have allowed yourself to become consumed by darkness, you embraced it, used it. It came with a price._

_You demon. How did you get into me, you are not me._

_Your right, Jeremy Belpois and X.A.N.A. are two different beings. However you are the vessel that I or X.A.N.A. has chosen. And you will now lose your free will._

_You will soon lose your life! Your older self inflicted a fatal blow._

_That's why I have Lyoko. All I have to do is insert my mind into and then voila I'm alive._

_What about the factory hmm. If there's no factory then time will be messed up right._

_Franz Hopper has his uses._

_You will be stopped, and then killed. We both die. You lose._

_Wrong, I win. All I have to do is preserve my essence in that buffoon and I live._

_Zhao!_

_That's right. I win you lose._

X.A.N.A. now in Jeremy's body stepped into the scanner. Then he became data, no sequence was needed for him. I win, X.A.N.A. silently thought to himself.

* * *

_**That's all for this story. The sequel will hopefully come up today, if not then tomorrow. Here's another piece of the prophesy. And there she was, she who had been tortured by the darkness. And she swore to destroy it. And she would shatter the demon Cankerworm's soul. also try to review the ending okay**_

_Don't do it, never do it._

**_someone's gonna die soon. Like that stupid voice, come here._**

_never._

**_Well that's all for this story._**


End file.
